marceline in wonderland
by dark buterfly
Summary: bien, con exactitud, ¿donde estaba?. esto debía ser una broma, una muy mala. "lo importarte en ese momento no era como llego, lo importante era como salir- entonces, ¿que planeas loca?- oh, cierto, y también estaba este sujeto- cállate de una ves marshall- era esencial salir de ese lugar si quería salir cuerda" !ese era era un maldito lugar de las pesadillas! (marcelee)
1. PROLOGO: La caída por la madrigera

HOLA :D antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic no se centrara en el romance, por ende no vallan a buscar mucho una parejita (obviamente habrá), NO HABRÁ FIOLEE NI FINCELINE si eso están buscando, por que? bueno pues yo SOY FAN MARCELEE, así que eso es lo que habrá :)

quiero un fic mas serio, habrá comedia y esas cosas pero no EN TODO EL FIC. mas bien esto sera de aventura, así que por favor disfrútenlo y si tienen una sugerencia y/o queja son bienvenidos de dejarla. solo no me digan que cambie la pareja por que entonces sera caso perdido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-que aburrido- la queja de finn resonó en la sala, tirado en el sofá como estaba mientras jake sentado sobre un cajón a lado suyo jugaba con los pliegues de su piel dándoles forma de finn y la dulce princesa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver que misiones nos tiene la princesa?-preguntaba mientras hacía que el finn y la princesa de piel asintieran a sus palabras mientras "los tres" lo miraban expectantes.

-na, ya fuimos esta mañana y no tenía nada para nosotros, dudo que después de 5 horas lo tenga- se justificó mientras veía el techo y contaba por quinta vez consecutiva cuantas goteras y/o manchas había en él. Así de aburrido estaba.

-en 5 horas pueden pasar muchas cosas finn-opino jake con tono misterioso mientras él y "los clones" lo miraban de la misma forma "misteriosa" y se alejaban del mismo modo, dando el efecto deseado, una mueca de fastidio por parte del chico.

-está bien, de todas formas no hay nada mejor que hacer- y era verdad, todo el día no había sucedido nada de nada, ni un intento de secuestro por parte del rey helado, ni algún bandido, robo, ni siquiera un alboroto, nada. Y no es que le gustara que hicieran fechorías, pero ¡vamos! Que no había nada que hacer, ya habían intentado ir con la dulce princesa para a ver si necesitaba algo o tenía una misión, pero ella no tenía ninguna misión este día. Así que con desgana y algo de desaliento se levantó del sofá mientras su hermano ya habría la puerta, por suerte se deshizo de los "clones" de piel, que a su parecer eran innecesarios en ese momento.

Ya afuera el mayor se expandió y finn lo monto, ya de camino al dulce reino, por segunda vez en el día, el rubio no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor en una búsqueda en vano de algo que hacer, el día era soleado y fresco, uno muy lindo de hecho pero muy callado . No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, y así, desmontándose de jake entraron juntos al castillo, notando inmediatamente como todos adentro se movían ajetreadamente de un lado a otro, cargando o pidiendo cosas.

-hey, amiguito ¿qué pasa?- finn se agacho hasta la altura de un ciudadano malvavisco, quien se detuvo en su carrera tratando de no tirar el recipiente semi transparente que sostenia.

-es que la dulce princesa está muy ocupada y necesita toda la ayuda posible- no termino de decir eso cuando retomo su carrera dejando a los otros dos intrigados y parados en medio de la recepción.

-ves finn, muchas cosas pasan en 5 horas- se mofo el perro mientras él y el chico caminaban hacia donde corrió el malvavisco.

-ya veremos- no tenía mucha confianza en ello, DP siempre estaba experimentando, no era nada fuera de lo normal, si necesitara ayuda grave los hubiera llamado desde antes , de seguro que solo estaba metida en sus cosas y ellos no tendrían mucha cabida ahí.

Avanzaron hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba el ya conocido laboratorio, en el camino se toparon con otros ciudadanos dulces, que corrían hacia el piso inferior con o sin objetos, no era muy diferente de lo que vieron abajo, la diferencia ahora era que estaban en un espacio más reducido y por ende más propenso a accidentes. Los cuales ocurrieron, pero nada grabe, solo unas caídas y empujones.

-cuidado- les advirtió uno de los dulces mientras cargaba una caja que parecía algo pesada.

Ya frente a la puerta del laboratorio, la cual no estaba cerrada por obvias razones, los chicos pudieron ver como la dulce princesa dando vueltas sin parar con libreta en mano apuntando y hablando para sí misma y los dulces, daba un aspecto de estar muy estresada pero al mismo tiempo muy interesada en lo que hacía.

No muy seguro finn se aclaró la garganta en un intento de llamar su atención, lo cual no funciono por el alboroto y ruido, aunque tampoco era como si ella prestara mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo intento de nuevo esta vez más fuerte, logrando su cometido parcialmente, DP se detuvo momentáneamente para darle un vistazo -¿Qué sucede finn?-interrogo mientras retomaba su camino e instrucciones.

-he, pues bueno, Jake y yo queríamos ver si no tenías algo para nosotros- nervioso expuso la razón de su visita mientras veía como la chica tomaba medidas de lo que pareciere ser una especie de termómetro, solo que más grande.

-¿no vinieron a eso, esta mañana?- les cuestión mientras apuntaba las cifras que veía.

-sí, pero estábamos aburridos- esta vez jake fue el que hablo objetando- de seguro que debió de haber pasado algo en todo este tiempo.

-bueno, pues la verdad que no- los vio deteniéndose un momento- desde esta mañana nada de _su_ interés se ha suscitado- se acomodó mejor las gafas que se habían caído un poco- a menos que los avances en mi experimento de las transferencia, manipulación, y sub investigación atómica de la materia y tiempo sea de su interés.

Los otros no respondieron mientras solo se le quedaban viendo expectantes, como si no les hubiera dicho nada.

Suspiro cansada.- entonces, ¿aburridos, dijeron?

-sí, muy aburridos- se quejó el humano exaltando su desconformidad levantando las manos al aire y rodando los ojos, su compañero asintió en aprobación.

-bueno- volvió su atención a su libreta- si es así, creo tener algo para des aburrirlos- dándose la media vuelta fue directo a un estante al final del laboratorio-veamos- murmuraba mientras pasaba delicadamente la punta de los dedos en los lomos de los libros expuestos, deteniéndose para tomar unos cuantos- creo que este sería bueno, este también, y este-poso su atención en uno particularmente desteñido, pero bien conservado , se encogido de hombros y lo tomo-¿Por qué no?- se dijo también en un murmullo. Con paso ágil y real. Como toda princesa se acercó hasta finn y jake quienes la esperaban con una sonrisa.

¿Qué seria?, ¿un nuevo súper juego?, ¿un experimento olvidado?, se desesperaban tratando de averiguar que podía ser, hasta que vieron que lo que cargaba eran unos cuantos libros, ¿libros?, ¿libros mágicos quizás?, tal vez con ellos pudieran divertirse un rato lanzando conjuros.

-tomen estos-les entrego los libros que ellos recibieron si no, tan gustosos como un principio antes de saber que eran libros, aun así los tomaron felices y ojearon emocionados, hasta notar el título de dichos libros.

-¿la sirenita?, ¿mitología griega?, ¿los juegos del hambre?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?, DP ¿Qué son estos?-cuestiono jake que no parecía muy contento por los títulos y no se molestaba en demostrar que estaba en desacuerdo frunciendo el seño.

-libros- se limitó a decir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se dio la media vuelta y tomo de nuevo su libreta- mentita, por favor trae un poco de zinc- su mayordomo asintió y salió por la puerta, pasando a un lado de los estupefactos finn y jake, quienes seguían viendo las portadas de los libros, como si de solo verlos supieran el secreto del mundo.

-¿y qué hacemos con estos?- cuestióno ahora el rubio aun sosteniendo el libro con la cubierta gris y título en letras doradas que decía "mitología griega", ¿Quién era esa griega, y que mitología podía tener?, no lo entendía.

-leerlos tontito, ¿Qué más?-DP tomo uno de los recipientes de color verde que un dulce le ofrecía mientras mesclaba con otro azul que ella ya tenía, vertió una gota del verde en el azul ocasionando una mini explosión –interesante- opino para sí mientras se pasaba el dedo índice bajo la barbilla y miraba muy interesada el recipiente de un nuevo color morado.

-y, ¿eso es todo?-hablo de nuevo- ¿unos libros?- simples y sencillos libros, sin magia, ni secretos, simples cuentos y mitologías.

-sí, son muy interesantes, son de antes de la guerra de los champiñones-opino aun metida en lo suyo- les servirán para cultivarse, tómenlo como una mirada al pasado.

Y no se dijo más. Los chicos salieron desanimados del dulce castillo tratando de evitar chocar de nuevo con algún dulce habitante. Lo cual esta vez, aun contra todo pronóstico al cargar los libros, si se pudo evitar.

-cosas interesantes pueden pasar en 5 horas, ¿no jake?- se burló con ironía no mal intencionado, bueno, no mucha. No volteo a ver a su hermano mientras solo veía al frente sin mucho ánimo.

El perro se encogió de hombros –dije que muchas cosas pasaban, no que fueran divertidas.

* * *

Tomo más fuerte de la pata de jake en un nuevo intento de que entrara a la cueva. Ya llevaban en ese vaivén cerca de media hora, media hora de gritos, quejas y escusas tontas de parte del perro amarillo para evitar ir con marceline.

-vamos viejo- intentaba convencerlo mientras seguía tirando de el-pensé que ya habías superado tu miedo a los vampiros- y de verdad creía eso, ya hasta habían convivido más a menudo con la vampiresa y jake no mostraba mayores molestia que disconformidad en opiniones.

El perro no hizo caso, siguió aferrándose fuertemente a la roca a la entrada de la cueva.-no, de seguro que debe estar molesta por intentar comerla- y _con qué era eso_, ahora entendía porque estaba tan re aseo a ir, su hermano seguía al pendiente de aquella vez en la cual casi se comen mutuamente él y la vampira. Suspiro cansado mientras lo soltaba.

-sabes que no creo que ella este molesta por ello…todavía-trataba de darle un enfoque realista, capas y así su hermano entraba en razón- animo jake, todo estará bien- una sonrisa acampaño esa afirmación.

El mayor no soltó la piedra pero su expresión se relajó notoriamente. Realmente estaba pensando en ir, después de todo finn tenía razón, marceline no se mostró rencorosa al respecto, ¿así que por no?, no había nada mejor que hacer, la vampira era su amiga, hay estaba su hermano si algo salía mal, tenía que sobrepasar el mal rato, no había que temer, ¿cierto?.

-está bien- suspiro derrotado mientras se soltaba de su fuerte agarre. El chico sonrió contento y tomo los libros que había hecho a un lado mientras intentaba "convencer" a jake de entrar.

Con paso seguro por parte del humano y algo inseguro por parte del perro se adentraron en la parcialmente oscura cueva de la vampiresa.

-los vampiros son mis amigos, los vampiros son mis amigos, los vampiros son mis amigos-se repetía en un susurro el mayor mientras serraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Eran sus amigos , ¿verdad?.

-tranquilo- opino finn en todo el alboroto que ocasionaba su hermano, rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido ante su actitud miedosa.

Ya en la entrada el humano toco como era su costumbre, el perro a su lado se contrajo más en sí mismo. Y la puerta se abrió al cabo de un momento.

-hola marceline- saludo casualmente el chico mientras sostenía los libros.

-hola finn- lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras salía un poco más hacia afuera.

-hola jake- siseo con cara de demonio justa a lado del diminuto jake quien soltó un gritillo de niña. La vampira soltó una carcajada ante la reacción cobarde del perro.- vamos, que solo fue una broma- alentaba a que se calmara, ya que el perro estaba es su tamaño diminuto muy bien pescado del techo, cual gato que no era.

-no fue nada gracioso vampira- se quejó este aun desde el techo.

-¿interrumpimos en algo?- pregunto finn al notar que marceline vestía un overol que estaba manchado de lo que pareciere ser pintura lila, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta improvisada que dejaba unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su cara.

-¿Qué?- separo su vista de donde estaba jake y volteo a ver a finn-no realmente, solo estoy haciendo un poco de remodelación, ya sabes, un poco de pintura por aquí, unos cuadros por haya, lo usual- se encogido de hombros desinteresada. El chico solo asintió en respuesta.- ¿Qué traen allí?- señalo a los libros que el chico cargaba, este solo dirigió su vista a lo que ella le preguntaba y también se encogió de hombros.

-queríamos pasar el rato, fuimos al dulce reino, otra vez, pero no tenían nada para nosotros, otra vez, solo que ahora la dulce princesa nos dio estos libros para "cultivarnos"-explico sin mucho ánimo mientras la chica tomaba un libro y leía el título.

-¿la sirenita?-alzo una ceja burlona y volteo a verlo- ¿enserio?, ¿el chicle no pudo darles nada mejor que viejos libros polvorientos?- se rió con sorna, el solo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-la verdad que a mí tampoco me parecen interesantes, pero nada se pierde con echarles un vistazo-

Ella volvió a levantar una ceja incrédula- ¿estás hablando enserio?

Finn sonrió – claro que no, vinimos aquí para ver si podíamos salir o algo, pero veo que estas ocupada.

-y loca- se quejó el perro desde su lugar seguro.

-oh, perrito- se acercó dulcemente a jake flotando hasta su lugar en el techo- aun no has visto lo suficiente para llamarme loca- sus grandes colmillos y ojos de fuego con ese viento que parecía elevar su largo cabello contra las leyes de la gravedad, asustaron mucho al can lograron que se soltara y callera en un sonido sordo al piso. Ella solo soltó una carcajada de burla.- nunca me cansare de esto.

-bueno, entonces marceline ¿qué dices?- pregunto el humano viéndola expectante. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se posiciono justo frente a él.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestión a nadie realmente- ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a terminar de redecorar?, así se mantienen entretenidos y hacen "su labor heroica del día"- ironizo un poco divertida.

El chico lo pensó un poco, aunque no era lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos aria algo productivo y le aria el favor a su amiga. –Está bien- sonrió y entro junto con ella a la casa- vamos jake- hablo para que su hermano se levantara del el suelo en donde se encontraba en posición fetal diciendo algo como "los vampiros no son mis amigos".

* * *

-gracias chicos- los despidió la vampira desde el marco de su puerta, el humano se dio la media vuelta y sacudió su brazo desde la distancia despidiéndose también. El perro solo sonreía nerviosamente en "despedida".

Serró la puerta lentamente y se fue flotando hasta su sala, ahora de color lila. Decidió cambiar ese rosa de sus paredes, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué lo había pintado rosa en primer lugar?, el color no era su preferido, se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia a la verdadera razón de que haya considerado ese color. No era como si el hecho de haber escuchado el consejo de su amiga para pintar la sala fuera relevante, porque no lo era, _no claro que no._

Pero flotando a su cocina en busca de algo que comer se topó con los libros que finn y jake habían traído, estaban justo a un lado de los restos de los escombros y basura, a un así estaban bien acomodados. ¿Qué haría con ellos?, los chicos ya se habían ido, y no era como si les importara realmente los libros, los habían tirado en ese rincón en cuanto entraron a ayudarle.

En una acción desconocida decidió tomarlos, se los llevó consigo a la cocina y los puso sobre la mesa. Fue directo a su refrigerador y saco una manzana, lo serró nuevamente y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban puestos los libros.

¿De que tratarían?, hace demasiado tiempo que no leía un libro, y lo que es más, uno de antes de la guerra de los champiñones, de hecho el ultimo que leyó fue "la sirenita". Vio con un poco de rencor dicho libro que se encontraba arriba de todos.

Su portada azul con una chica joven con cola de pescado y largo cabello café y rizado que nadaba y en el fondo del dichoso mar en donde se veía la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, el titulo escrito con letra cursiva fina y blanca le recordaba las noches en las cuales ella y bonnibel leían ese cuento y muchos otros a los dulces habitantes, ambas eran muy curiosas y el hecho de leer ese tipo de cuentos era muy divertido. Fueron buenos momentos en los cuales leer era divertido, cuando estar con bonnibel era divertido.

No le gustaba recordar eso, y mucho menos tener ese dichoso libro que se lo recordaba.

Con desgano quito el libro y lo puso a un lado.

"mitología griega" bueno ese no era mejor, era el favorito del chicle, no dejaba de fascinarse por los libros de historia y mitología que se encontraban, se tomaba muy enserio el hecho de aprender del pasado, llegando a aprenderse todos los dioses y criaturas que en los libros se hablaba.

Dios, como odiaba cada vez que DP no se callaba y hablaba y hablaba de todas las historia de las creaciones y como estas eran ridículas y sin fundamentos reales. ¡Que era mera mitología joder!, ¡nada de eso era real!.

Con más fastidio y él seño fruncido quito el libro y lo dejo junto al otro.

Ahora el titulo decía "los juegos del hambre", bueno, ese no estaba tan mal, de hecho era de sus libros favoritos. La historia de cómo katniss se ofreció a ir a los dichosos juegos que eran la diversión del capitolio solo para evitar que su hermanita fuera a estos . Todo ese drama mezclado con algo de acción era una gran combinación. Ahora estaba más desgastado de lo que recordaba y eso era mucho decir, aun que debe de admitir que ella fue en parte culpable de su degradación, no podía dejar de leerlo una y otra vez, casi se sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Con un suspiro nostálgico lo tomo y lo puso del lado contrario a los otros dos libros que se hallaban a su lado derecho en la mesa.

¿y este?, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", no lo recordaba de nada, el libro se encontraba desteñido y maltratado, apenas se podía notar la ilustración de una niña, un sujeto con sobrero y ¿un conejo?, no lo notaba muy bien.

Lo observo por un momento más. _¿Por qué no?_ Se dijo y lo tomo para leerlo. Las paginas eran más que amarillentas, eran casi cafés, y estaban por demás desgastadas, había pequeños agujeros que denotaban que algún animal lo había probado, y si eso no fuera suficiente eran por demás delicadas, casi se desasían cuando pasaba las hojas.

* * *

Así que recapitulando.

Una niña cae por un agujero al perseguir a un conejo con reloj y que hablaba, cayendo pues en "wonderland" y conociendo a estos disparatados personajes.

Aunque bueno, había visto cosas igual o más extrañas en Ooo y eso era mucho decir. Unicornios arcoíris que hablan coreano, perros mágicos que se estiran, un dulce reino con dulces habitantes que hablan, lo humanos estaban prácticamente extintos, había tantos reinos con sus princesas como estrellas, sin mencionar que la magia abundaba por todos lados, con magos, hechiceros y locos que aprendieron algo de eso.

Si lo piensas bien, Ooo no es muy diferente a "wonderland".

Es si no, más raro aun.

Encogiéndose de hombros serró el libro, y lo puso en su mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

Se quitó el improvisado peinado que se hizo esa mañana dejando caer su largo y oscuro cabello por su espalda y hombros.

-que día tan agotador- abrió la puerta del baño y entro –una ducha me vendría bien antes de dormir- empezó a quitarse el overol después de haber abierto la regadera, y después de eso procedió a quitarse la camisa y la ropa interior entrando por fin debajo del refrescante chorro de agua.

Tomo el bote de shampoo y empezó a untárselo por todo su cabello, lo cual era ciertamente fastidioso, le gustaba su largo cabello, pero limpiarlo y peinarlo ciertamente era una odisea que terminaba cansándole los brazos.

Hizo una mueca ante el nudo que tenía –genial-soltó irónica jalando más fuerte de él, lo cual descubrió fue una mala idea cuando resbalo por el piso mojado.

* * *

-diablos, eso sí que dolió- se sobo la espalda baja mientras flotaba de regreso a su cama con su cabello amarrado en una toalla. Ya estaba cambiada con su piyama, una camiseta de manga larga con un cuello grande que dejaba ver sus hombros y era de color blanco, junto con unos pequeños shorts (valga la redundancia) negros de licra.

Floto a su tocador y soltó su cabello haciendo a un lado la toalla húmeda, y empezando a cepillarlo. Lo cual derivo de nuevo al maldito nudo en su cabello que con la caída y todo decidió dejar por la paz, pero que ahora se desharía del de una vez por todas.

Claro que después de mucho tiempo, cepillos, gritos y más esfuerzo lo logro. Su cabello quedo libre de todo nudo, solo que ahora su cuero cabelludo le dolía horrores, así que sobándose la cabeza volvió a su cama bostezando levemente mientras apagaba las luces y se recostaba intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo acostada y no podía dormir, el maldito dolor y su conciencia no se lo permitían, seguía pensando en la historia del libro, en su pasado, en todo y nada realmente, lo que hizo que hiciera de todo menos descansar. Pero justo en sus divagaciones oyó unos ruidos en el piso de abajo, despabilada y quedando sentada observo la entrada de su habitación en espera de oír de nuevo el sonido. Que se oyó de nuevamente.

Sonrió ladina, así que un idiota oso entrar en su casa, fuese finn o jake no tendría consideración, ellos ya habían entrado sin su permiso y eso no se volvería a repetir.

En total silencio se levantó y floto hacia el piso inferior donde seguían los ruidos como si alguien buscara algo, haciéndose invisible siguió su camino a la cocina de donde provenían esos ruidos de trastes y objetos moviéndose.

Ahí contraluz pudo ver un bulto grande en su alacena husmeando en los cajones de esta. Enojada se hizo visible y prendió la luz abriendo con sorpresa los ojos al ver frente a ella a una chica de larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y en la cual sobresalían unas blancas orejas de conejo a cada lado de su cabeza que se alzaron en sorpresa, era obvio que la chica estaba igual de impresionada que ella, sus ojos azules a si lo demostraban.

La extraña chica rubia aparentaba la edad de fin, de unos 15 años, estaba vestida con un par de zapatos negros escolares de tacón y unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban habría de la rodilla, una falda azul de tablones y una camiseta blanca de manga larga acompañada de un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, inclusive tenía una corbata blanca con lunares de un azul más claro que su conjunto, se veía femenina y formal sin perder ese aire de juventud.

Marceline la observo bien, su piel era blanca, pero no blanca fantasma, vampiro o mutante, más bien blanca como durazno, como humano, y juraría que era humana si no fuera por esas orejas de conejo. La susodicha estaba estática viéndola igual de analítica, sostenía un frasco con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la puerta abierta de la alacena, pero aun así, la mirada de la rubia era sorprendida, pero más que nada inquisitiva.

Y antes de que marceline le preguntara quien era y que hacia ahí un sonidito las sorprendió a las dos, la chica se alejó como si nada de la alacena sin soltar el frasco y de entre su falda saco un reloj.

_¿En dónde tenía ese bolsillo?_ Marceline no se lo había visto, lo que es más, ¡no se notaba!, era como si lo hubiera sacado de la nada.

La extraña observo el reloj que parecía muy antiguo abriendo mucho los ojos ante la hora marcada.

-¡Por los cielos, ya es tarde!-dijo asustada mientras salía corriendo sin apartar la mirada del reloj- ¡voy tarde, llegare tarde!- seguía gritando, salió por la puerta trasera azotándola tras de ella.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso? _

Esa loca allanaba su casa y después se iba como si nada, ¡con su mermelada de fresa!.

Tenía que atraparla, y darle su merecido, nadie le robaba, y lo que era más importante, nadie entraba a si a su casa.

Finn y jake sabían bien de eso.

Salió por la misma puerta florando rápidamente, pero la chica demostró ser rápida, la diviso mucho mas adelante yendo al bosque con ella detrás.

-¡voy tarde!, ¡voy tarde!-gritaba asustada sin dejar de ver el dichoso reloj. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdió vagando por ahí, ni cuanto perdió viendo a esa chica de cabello negro, no debió ir allí, más bien, ¡no debió salir en lo absoluto!, ¿pero en que pensaba?, no debió haberle echo caso a ese estúpido gato, ahora la reina la mataría.

_Ya vera cuando llegue, si es que sobrevivo_ maldijo y pensó afligida sobre su destino. Tenía que llegar, de verdad que tenía que.

Y la vampira apenas y podía seguirle el paso, aun flotando así de rápido. Pero de un momento a otro la chica se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque, dando un brinco tras unos frondosos y espinosos arbustos, y no volviendo a salir de ahí.

_¿! Qué diablos?!_ Marceline dejo de florar abruptamente deteniéndose en los arbustos, observando que en donde la chica había saltado era un agujero no muy grande, se veía profundo y oscuro.

_Debe de ser una broma_, eso era demasiado extraño, demasiado igual a esa historia, no podía ser verdad, de seguro que solo era la entrada a una ciudad subterránea, o algo así, de seguro esa chica era solo una G-humana. _Pero ¿ y si no?_ .

-al demonio- salto al dichoso agujero cubierto por maleza.

Noto de inmediato que no era un agujero normal.

La caída era demasiado larga, no se veía nada, ni siquiera se podía ver a sí misma, la oscuridad lo inundaba todo, era casi sofocante. Intento flotar pero simplemente no podía, caía como una roca, sin poder detenerse.

Empezó a asustarse por eso, la sensación de caer sin parar no era nada placentera, el vértigo y el puño en su estómago hicieron aparición.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que noto que de repente la caída se hacía más pesada, como si jalara con más fuerza, mas gravedad, y eso atrajo más vértigo y miedo.

Pero pronto noto un diminuto punto blanco al fondo de lo que serían sus pies, que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, dedujo entonces que esa era la salida, o el suelo, fuera lo que fuera eso dolería.

Y no se equivocó.

* * *

y?, que les pareció el intento de prologo que hice? :)

ya se, se preguntaran que adonde fue a parar, que? *acerca su mano a su oreja* wonderlan dicen?, pues no! XD mas bien es una sorpresa X3, pero déjenme decirles que están cerca, bueno, si a esa casa de locos se le puede decir "el país de las maravillas". pobre marceline me da algo de penita... (naaa, me agrada meter a los personajes en aprietos).

que esperar del fic? bueno, me gustaría que fuera para nada esperado, que siempre se sorprendieran con lo que va a pasar, pero como ya dije no soy muy bueno en cosas romanticas, por eso el fic no sera romantico, sera mas bien una odisea para ver como marceline logra salir de dicho lugar.

pero no se preocupen fans y no fans de marshalXmarceline , are mi mejor esfuerzo con ellos dos, no sera un "romance de fanfic" pero tendrán lo suyo X3 jejeje.

este sera mi primer fic largo, así que como dije antes y siempre digo, si tienen criticas constructivas respecto a la narración , argumento o gramática, incluso si tiene aportaciones al fic (mientras no se metan con mi pareja! y decisiones ya pre establecidas).

y gracias por leer mis tonterías...si es que las leyeron y no me mandaron a freír espárragos e.e


	2. Chapter 1: Mas perdida que encontrada

HOLA :D antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic no se centrara en el romance, por ende no vallan a buscar mucho una parejita (obviamente habrá), NO HABRÁ FIOLEE NI FINCELINE si eso están buscando, por que? bueno pues yo SOY FAN MARCELEE, así que eso es lo que habrá :)

quiero un fic mas serio, habrá comedia y esas cosas pero no EN TODO EL FIC. mas bien esto sera de aventura, así que por favor disfrútenlo y si tienen una sugerencia y/o queja son bienvenidos de dejarla. solo no me digan que cambie la pareja por que entonces sera caso perdido.

* * *

CAPITULO 1 : **"más perdida que encontrada"**

**Siempre se llega a un lado si se camina lo suficiente…  
**_ -Alicia en el país de las maravillas-_

_.  
_.

.

Se dio de lleno contra el duro suelo, hubiera sido lindo decir que solo callo de sentón, o incluso de espalda sobre sus llaves, pero ni llaves tiene, ni callo dignamente.

Después de un par de intentos saco su cabeza de la tierra, resoplo por la nariz para sacar cualquier rastro de tierra de sus fosas nasales y boca, escupiendo un poco de pasto purpura en el proceso. Un momento, ¿pasto purpura?.

_Pero que…_

Parpadeo un par de veces intentando enfocar un poco mejor su mirada ante el repentino cambio de iluminación, de la oscuridad total a una repentina puesta ámbar.

Volteo levemente su cabeza a los lados con precaución a causa del dolor y así pudo notar mejor en donde se encontraba. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser el medio de un bosque, era muy peculiar, los arboles eran muy grandes, tal vez eran los arboles más grandes que había visto a lo largo de sus más de 1000 años, y no solo eran grandes, si no que tenían las formas más retorcidas jamás vistas, unos parecían desafiar cualquier ley existente, era como si en cualquier momento se caerían por su propio peso pero parecían tan firmes al mismo tiempo, su arrugada corteza denotaba su vieja existencia, y la ausencia de follaje en algunos le daban un aspecto lúgubre. ella se encontraba en medio de ellos, en un espacio vacío en donde apenas entraba la luz amarilla opaca que apenas podía filtrarse de las altas y espesa copas de los arboles más altos e intimidantes.

El suave pasto purpura debajo de ella era excepcional, no solo no picaba, si no que de una textura muy fina que chocaba con lo rustico de la fauna. Intento pararse pero sus piernas aun dolían, temblaban y ocasionaron que esta vez si callera de sentón. _Al menos no hay nadie_. Si alguien la viera sería muy vergonzoso.

Al sobarse la espalda baja aun sentada pudo notar algo muy importante.

-¿pero qué diablos…?- ¿qué le había pasado?. Sorprendida se levantó de golpe aun contra el dolor y casi caída que sucedía nuevamente. Se plantó lo más firme que pudo al suelo, aun quedando mal parada y confirmo con algo parecido al miedo que ya no llevaba su piyama, ahora tenía un vestido arriba de las rodillas color azul cielo estraple acompañado de un pequeño delantal blanco al frente, unas largas calcetas blancas con unos zapatos negros de tacón con diminutos moños azules con blanco en ellos. Su cabello ahora más corto lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta ahora desarreglada que dejaba un fleco al frente, tapando parcialmente su rostro en mechones negros y erráticos a causa de la caída de cara contra el suelo.

-debe ser una broma- soltó molesta. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿un vestido azul con delantal?, ¿cayó por un poso?, persiguiendo a un conejo, bueno, chica conejo, que tenía un reloj…

-sí, debe ser una broma-se sacudió algo aturdida la ropa- o más bien debí golpearme muy fuerte cuando caí- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, aun le dolía y estaba muy confundida.

Se logró parara erguida aun un poco mareada todavía y dio otro vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Suspiro cansada.

Empezó a caminar a su lado derecho, total, no se veía nada y daba muy igual para donde se dirigía, solo quería salir de ahí para poder encontrar un lugar, ubicarse y poder volver a Ooo, porque estaba muy segura que aquel bosque no pertenecía a esas tierras, ya lo habría visto antes, ella ya conocía toda esa tierra cuando salió a vagar por el mundo. Y este bosque espeso, retorcido y con pasto purpura no era para nada conocido. Obviamente no olvidaría esos peculiares árboles y esas exóticas plantas de colores anti naturales.

Y un momento…

_¿Por qué no levito?..._

Era verdad, ella ya llevaba avanzado un buen tramo del bosque caminando, y no se daba cuenta de ello si no empieza a sentir molestia por los tacones incluidos en sus zapatos.

Caminar entra ramas, hojas secas y de un tamaño para nada normal con los colores y texturas más extrañas que haya visto no era nada cómodo, en especial porque aun siendo un lugar tan peculiar, seguía siendo un bosque y como tal tenía los mismos inconvenientes, rocas, desniveles, algo que esperara fuera fango…

-gruu-se detuvo en seco al distinguir ese sonido. No era el de una paloma, ni un pájaro, ni nada parecido, era demasiado grave y lo que lo haya pronunciado lo hacía sonar rasposo, como dicho desde el fondo de su garganta. –gruu, gruu- bien, por lo menos podía estar segura de que era un animal ya que lo repetía constantemente desde el espeso follaje, no se oía muy lejos, pero ella intuía que el animal debía de ser grande.

El sonido de alas en sima de su cabeza hicieron que elevara la vista en busca del dichoso animal, no encontrando nada en lo absoluto.

Suspiro para relajarse y siguió sin más con su camino.

-¿A dónde habrá ido esa chica?- se preguntaba molesta en voz no tan alta, era un reclamo al aire y tal vez así misma por andar siguiendo a una perfecta extraña por un agujero. De todas formas debía dar con ella, encontrarla y que le dijera como volver a casa, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar que cada vez se hacía más y más oscuro; lo noto por la desaparición de la poca luz que se colaba de los arboles cuando volteo al cielo, ahora ya casi no veía nada, apenas y podía saber dónde estaba dando un paso.

-¡ha!- se tomó rápidamente de una rama del árbol más cercano evitando así caer a causa de un desnivel muy pronunciado, y que casi le costaba una lesión si no es que se sostiene a tiempo.

De verdad que no lograba ver casi nada, así que decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando tomada de los arboles a su alrededor para así evitar caer de nuevo.

-gruu- ese misterioso sonido se volvió a escuchar, y para desesperación de ella se oyó muy cerca de su posición.

-tranquila- se animaba en un susurro- no hay porque alterarse- ¿estaba alterada?, si, el ligero temblor en sus piernas y aguda mirada alerta la delataban. No se sentía en la mejor situación, podría decirse que se sentía vulnerable, no sabía dónde se encontraba , ni que tan lejos de la civilización estaba, ¿si quiera había una?, debía de ser así, la chica conejo salto por el mismo agujero que ella, por lógica debería estar en el mismo bosque también. Y ni mencionar que no podía levitar, no contaba con su bajo-acha, y por mucho que la descolocara no estaba tan segura de que todos sus poderes vampíricos estuvieran, por lo menos, y siendo optimistas, funcionando al 100%.

-riia- ok, eso no ayudaba, ahora se podían oír claramente más sonidos, que esperaba fueran solo de animales, inofensivos y nada caníbales animales.

Apresuro inconscientemente el paso, aun con la poca visibilidad y escasa luz de lo que antes fue el día; pero una ligera y platinada luz empezó a hacerse notar por entra las espesas copas, dando un efecto peculiar en el oscuro bosque que parecía despertar a cada paso que daba, también, para su disgusto, parecía volverse más espeso y poco transitable, eso solo quería decir que era poco probable que hubiera una civilización cerca.

-genial- mascullo auto recriminándose por su mala elección de camino. Pero en su defensa, ¡todo se veía igual!, todo el maldito lugar daba mala espina por donde quiera que lo veas, era lógico que no importara (por lo menos en ese momento) asía donde fueras .

Pero entonces noto como poco a poco las espesas copas iban desapareciendo, dando espacio a un campo abierto que permitía más visibilidad de esos hermosos rayos plateados, que comprobó venían de la luna que ya surcaba los cielos en ese mar índigo.

Y gracias a la luz de luna, cerca de ella pudo ver lo que parecían ser aves regordetas, casi de una forma perfectamente circular, sino fuera por sus finos y desproporcionales picos color naranja. Esas aves estaban posas en una rama de un árbol algo alejado juntas como guisantes, tan chonchas y amarillas que daban ganas de darles con una pistola de dardos como en las ferias.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir caminado, se separó de los árboles, que supo por la mejor visibilidad eran de un camino, y al dar un par de pasos por sus pies pasaron unos cangrejitos violinistas de color verde limón, junto con unos más pequeños de un tomo más claro, sorprendiéndose cuando estos avanzaron a lo más oscuro volviéndose fosforescentes perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Y antes de que ella los siguiera por mera curiosidad pudo ver una mesa con cola de castor y pico de tucán, que paso como si nada justos enfrente de ella cruzando de un lado al otro el camino con un andar campante.

-¿he?-era lo único que pudo articular mientras veía por donde se fue esa cosa tan bizarra, parpadeando incrédula y sacudiendo un poco su cabeza decidiendo seguir caminando.

A veces era mejor no saber.

Pero se detuvo unos metros cuando pudo ver mejor que justo frente a ella se imponía un grueso y retorcido árbol tapizado de letreros, de todos los colores, formas y tamaños ,en lenguajes escritos en los caracteres que en su vida había visto, prácticamente ni su corteza se veía, los letreros abarrotaban todo, incluso unos estaban en sima de otros.

Se quedó estática tratando de leer lo más posible, la iluminación no ayudaba pero si podía notar la neblina blancuzca que rodeaba el lugar, junto con la luna, que era enorme y literalmente plateada, no había ninguna "cara" o "conejo" en ella, solo una luna en cuarto menguante surcando el cielo color índigo tapizado de estrellas que ahora podía apreciar mejor, pues dicho árbol no estaba tan rodeado de otros, es más, parecía que lo rodeaban.

Se acercó más al árbol, tomado sus precauciones, no debía de subestimar nada que estuviera en ese lugar. Y gracias a su movimiento pudo ver mejor los letreros desde su nueva posición.

Había una flecha rojo que señalaba al nor-oeste que decía en letras blancas "horizonte", una blanca que guiaba a la derecha decía en letras rojas y mayúsculas "DANGER" y por ultimo una flecha que señalaba arriba y abajo simultáneamente que tenía escrito "limite". Eran las únicas que entendió ya que para su sorpresa y desagrado los demás letreros como ya había notado antes estaban escritos en símbolos ilegibles que en su existencia había visto, o palabras sin sentido, por lo menos para ella.

Puso su mano en la barbilla en señal de pensar muy seriamente sin apartar su vista de dichos letreros.

¿A dónde iría? Esos letreros no decían un lugar, uno hasta era una advertencia y pensar en andar por sí sola no era una buena opción, ya llevaba mucho tiempo vagando desde que cayó en ese lugar, no conocía los lares ni que más criaturas rondaban por ahí. Suspiro frustrada.

-¿y ahora qué hago?-pregunto al aire, aun a sabiendas de no tener respuesta, ¿pero que perdía?, estaba tan confusa que realmente necesitaba expresarse en voz alta.

-pues no lose-opino una voz despreocupada, que identifico era masculina.

La vampira respigo sorprendida e inmediatamente empezó a buscar con la mirada en toda dirección, obviamente sin mucho éxito por la poca luz. No lo entendía, ¡si claramente había oído como una voz de hombre le había respondido!, ¿lo habría imaginado?, no veía a nadie más que a ella en ese lugar, exceptuando claro a las cosas (porque no sabía cómo calificarlos) que había visto hace un momento.

-imaginaciones mías-dijo cansada mientras se encogía de hombros y se tomaba la frente. De seguro el golpe si le estaba afectando después de todo.

-¿Qué imaginas?-se oyó de nueva cuenta esa voz. Marceline se enderezo de inmediato alerta analizando lo mejor que podía todo en su campo de visión, Pero simplemente no encontró nada. Frunció en seño con molestia.-está bien, si no quieres no me digas, pero no pongas esa cara- ahora sí pudo identificar que el sonido provenía de el árbol de señales. ¡pero ahí no había nada!.

-¿quién está ahí?- no dudo en preguntar a quien quiera que sea, si algo había aprendido de su padre (¿Qué?, debió de aprender le algo ¿no?), era que no debía de mostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni mucho menos a desconocidos, porque si estas en frente de una situación importante solo hay dos opciones, someter o ser sometido, y ella no quería ser la segunda opción.

-yo- respondió sin convicción, ni siquiera interesado en el tono autoritario que utilizo. La pelinegra frunció él seño ante eso. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella acaso?.

-¿y quién es yo?- decidió seguirle el juego, si él quería ser indiferente y tratar de confundirla le demostraría que no la tendría fácil.

-alguien que no eres tu- rebatió con una lógica bizarra. Si, se estaba burlando de ella.

Frunció más él seño y se paró lo mas erguida posible mientras ponía ambas manos en su cadera, ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, y no era como si ella tuviera mucha paciencia de todos modos.

-ya déjate de tonterías y dime quien eres- directo al grano, aun que contara más como exigir una respuesta que él no le dio.

-dejaría de hacer tonterías si las hiciera, y según tengo entendido ya te respondí quien era- el tampoco mostraba querer ceder. Aunque su tono casual le demostraba que ni siquiera estaba oponiendo resistencia a su "interrogatorio", pues por decirse de una manera, el si le estaba respondiendo.

Pero la admitir un error era algo que no haría. No públicamente y menos ante un desconocido, por supuesto que no.

- no me vengas con eso, "yo" no es una respuesta- se sentía estúpida al renegar al aire, no sabía asía donde debía mirar amenazantemente mientras hablaba.

-si "yo" no es una respuesta ¿entonces qué es?- pero antes de siquiera terminar de abrir la boca para refutar eso, aunque no supiera con qué pero no debía quedarse callada, el sujeto la sorprendió continuando con su ¿regaño? -, tú me has preguntado que quien era, ¿y quién soy?, pues soy yo soy yo, así de simple, no es nada complicado de entender.

- pero a eso no me refería- a eso si se refería, pero nunca admitiría que él tenía razón, que su respuesta si podía considerarse correcta aun contra lo retorcido y confuso que era- yo quería identificarte, porque solo decir "yo", no me ayudaba en nada para saber con quién hablaba – cambio de táctica a una más descriptiva, tal vez y así lograba que le contestara lo que le pedía.

-¿entonces porque no preguntaste mi nombre?-

-¿he?- pregunto sorprendida, mientras aligeraba la mirada y asía una leve mueca que mostraba su impresión.

-sí, si lo que tu querías era identificarme, en vez de preguntarme " ¿Quién anda ahí? O ¿Quién es yo?", ¿Por qué no preguntaste cual era mi nombre?- pregunto curioso de nuevo- porque eso podría ser lo que querrías ¿no?, mi nombre, esa sería una mejor y precisa forma de identificarme.- y por un momento ella se preguntó si se lo preguntaba a ella o a él, pues precisa que se lo cuestionaba el mismo.

-haaa…pues, si- respondió bajito, muy confundía y algo avergonzada aun sin saber del todo porque, tal vez por que sonaba lógico, aunque fuera un poco.

-en ese caso mi nombre es Marshall- y se podría decir que respondió algo cortes, y no estaba muy segura de ello, la voz del sujeto siempre fue muy calma casi desinteresada, por ello creía que se burlaba de ella, ¿Por qué respondía y preguntaba cosas tan retorcidamente simples Con ese tono, si no se estaba burlando de ella?.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto después de un momento en el cual marceline se perdió en sus divagaciones.

_Que chica más extraña_

Pero cuando dirijo su mirada al árbol, en busca de poder "encarar" al "hombre invisible", rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos cuando, MUY cerca de ella la cara de un chico estaba casi rosando con la suya.

El chico, porque ahora sabía que era un chico y no un fulano la veía directamente a los ojos, notando así que los de él eran de un rojo que jamás había visto, no eran rojos manzana ni un rojo como los suyos, era un rojo casi como rubí, como ver a través de un cristal al rojo vivo. Y su cabello negro algo largo disperso, causando que unos mechones rebeldes interfirieran en su mirada y marcaran sus facciones y blanca piel. Pero lo más llamativo (aparte de sus ojos) era el par de orejas negras de gato que salían a cada lado de su cabeza y se alzaban curiosas.

-haa…aaa- por un momento no le llego el habla. Se abofeteo mental mente por ello, ¡solo debía decir su nombre!, ¡no era el fin del mundo!. – so-soy m-marceline- y ahora si se golpeó en la frente muy frustrada consigo misma, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿Qué dándose en blanco?, ¿tartamudeando?, ¿solo por la cercanía del chico?, ¡no!, de seguro fue su repentina aparición que la descoloco, sí, eso debía de ser, no era que se bloqueara por lo lindo que era…un momento, ¿dijo lindo?.

-¿marceline?- repitió despacio, y casi en un susurro. La susodicha se mordió el labio inferior en frustración y auto culpa por atreverse a pensar que su nombre pronunciado así sonó lindo. -¿marceline?- ¡dios! ¿Qué había hecho ella?, ¿Por qué la ponían en esa encrucijada?, el golpe debió de ser muy duro, dándole fuertes alucinaciones -¿marceline?- porque no hallaba razón para que se pusiera tan nerviosa por el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre a labios del misterioso chico gato, que ¿Cuál era su nombre?, era parecido al suyo, ¿mariano?, no, ¿mario?, no ¿mar…mar…- ¡marceline!- el grito de atención que el moreno exclamo la saco de sus "trance".

Parpadeo un par de beses enfocando la vista y volviendo a su "presente", notando que el la sostenía de los hombros y la miraba confuso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aturdida mientras el la soltaba y se alejaba un par de pasos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando?, ¿hace cuánto que le llamaba?.

_Qué vergüenza…_

-te perdiste por un rato- le informo desde su punto a más de un metro de ella.- ¿en qué pensabas?- ¿él no la había preguntado algo parecido antes?.

-en nada- respondió rápida y algo nerviosa, delatando que era mentira.

El sonrió de medio lado ante eso, y a marceline no le dio buena espina esa sonrisa que claramente decía "ya se tu secreto y no puedes hacer nada al respecto", ¿en qué momento paso de ser el chico, ejem, "lindo" al intimidante con tan solo una sonrisa?, no cuadraba.

-¿sabes?, te sorprenderías cuantas cosas hay en la nada-decía mientras se acercaba a ella en un paso calmo y suave como su voz.

Ahora si que la morena estaba alerta con respecto a él.

-¿a, si?- empezó a avanzar asía atrás, solo por precaución- ¿Cómo que cosas?- realmente no sabía porque dijo eso, ella no quería saber que podía estar en la "nada", no si la respuesta venia de él, que parecía un león asechando a su presa, entonces ¿Por qué pregunto?.

-como por ejemplo- hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de acorralar a marceline quien ya no pudo retroceder más, pues un árbol se lo impedía.- los monstruos internos- expuso mientras acortaba a un más a distancia- los miedos- puso ambas manos a los costados de la chica que lo vería así arriba pues le llegaba como a la barbilla y tenía que levantar la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada, para no perder su orgullo ante el chico –los secretos- tomo delicadamente el mentón de ella con su mano derecha mientras su sonrisa no se iba. Marceline maldijo a la noche y a la luna que le daban un halo en medio de la parcial oscuridad, que con esa sonrisa y mirada astuta asían que temblara levente ante el delicado tacto. El sonrió mas ante ese hecho y acerco su boca hasta el oído de ella mientras susurraba- y por supuesto…el deseo de todo tipo.

Inconscientemente la chica serró los ojos ante la sensación del aliento de el en su oreja.

Pero la risa burlona del mismo chico rompió todo el "encanto". Molesta dirigió la mirada al pelinegro que reía muy divertido y ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella.

-y no me equivocaba, ¿verdad? M-a-r-c-e-l-i-n-e – termino su burla con otra risa mientras ella estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿! Que pasa contigo?!- estaba tan molesta, de que haya que dado imposibilitada, de haberse quedado atontada, de sentir ese cosquilleo al escuchar su voz, se sentía tan humillada, y la risa burlona de ese sujeto (porque si , ahora será _ese_ sujeto)no hacían más que alterarle los nervios mucho más.

-¿con migo?, nada, tu eres la que está enojada- ya no re se reía a carcajadas pero esa sonrisa triunfante no se borraba de su rostro.

_Respira marceline, no lo mates cuenta hasta 10. 1…2…3…4…_

-y sinceramente no entiendo porque, digo, ¿de verdad no lo vaias venir?-

_5…6…7…_

-era muy obvio, pero tu cara, y como reaccionaste cuando te tome del mentón-

_8…9…_

-y serraste los ojos, ¡ja!, de verdad que fue épico-

_¡10!.._

Y antes de que siguiera con sus comentarios, no dudo en darle un puñetazo en la cara, tan enojada estaba que no supo con cuanta fuerza se lo dio, ni mucho menos en dónde.

Eso nada le importaba.

_Maldito gato callejero, jodido idiota, andar burlándose de mí así. Ojala se le haya caído un diente._

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo desde el "incidente" con "el gato", no recordaba bien su nombre y a estas alturas no quería hacerlo.

-que estupidez- y ya no sabía a quién le reclamaba, si a él o a ella. Molesta con eso, con su estúpido actuar, con el estúpido bosque interminable y espeso, el maldito cansancio y hambre, sin mencionar el frio que empezaba a sentir y hacerse notar cada vez más.

Maldijo a todas y cada una de esas cosas, porque en su estado actual nada más podía hacer.

Dio un paso cansado al frente, y otro le siguió a ese, no paraba, aunque no supiera donde estaba ni a donde iba, solo sabía que no debía quedarse quieta, debía seguir, encontrar un camino, una respuesta. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía simplemente esperar a que alguien o algo apareciera, en especial por que no sabía que intenciones tuviera lo que podría aparecer.

El pasado incidente lo demostraba.

Se abrazó a sí misma para guardar su calor, y tal vez para consolarse y tranquilizarse. Pero el sonido de una extraña melodía, llamo su atención de sobremanera, en especial por que la melodía era errática, sin ritmo marcado, pero aun así transmitía sentimiento. Por eso estaba segura de que era música.

Intrigada y esperanzada ya que la música debe ser escuchada por alguien, y ese alguien debe de estar en la civilización, o por lo menos saber dar con ella.

Apresuro el paso asía donde provenía el errático sonido que cada vez se hacía más audible con cada paso que daba. No faltaba mucho, solo un poco más, un poco más y…

Moviendo unos arbustos de peculiar textura esponjosa, pues era como tocar algodón, difícil de traspasar, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad, que portaba un elegante y viejo traje de estilo inglés de color verde aguacate. Estaba sentado en una amplia mesa de mantel blanco, rodea do de sillas de todos los tamaños y tapizada de tasas de té y teteras, con la merienda dispersa por estas, todo era tan desordenado y sucio, el ambiente estaba viciado por un fétido olor que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

El hombre de cabello castaño y desprolijo, estaba sentado en la cabecilla de la extensa mesa, con un peculiar pingüino acua sentado a dos asientos a la izquierda que comía (picoteaba) un pastel, y a su derecha casi al fondo lo que parecía ser una almohada derruida con manchas de lo que esperaba fuera te, pero lo más peculiar no era eso, si no, la corona de papel que tenía puesta.

_Tal vez no fue buena idea..._

Quiso retroceder pero justo en ese momento el hombre volteo a verla, impresionado en primer plano, marceline no sabía cómo actuar, pero cualquier duda se despejo cuando el hombre le sonrió.

-hola, querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le hablo con una naturalidad como si se conocieran de hace tiempo. Solo pudo parpadear un par de veces en confusión.

-ehh…- no sabía que responder- bueno yo, quería saber si no ha visto una chica conejo por aquí.- soltó lo primero que se le vino al mente.

El hombre la vio interrogante, mientras el pingüino seguía en lo suyo. De un momento a otro soltó una carcajada aguda, dejándola sin habla, esa risa, esa forma de tomarse el estómago, era igual a ….

-no, no he visto ningún conejo, y una chica menos, a menos claro que te cuente a ti, porque si te contara a ti, entonces si- le respondió divertido- pero a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿el mío?-no espero respuesta, como si su presentación no hubiera empezado ni acabado- simon, jeje- su risilla, como si hubiera hecho una travesura sacudió de sobremanera a marceline.

-¿simon, dices?- pregunto apenas, ¿eso era prueba de que si era una broma?, que estaba inconsciente, o soñando, porque no venía al caso todo eso. El parecido físico, los mismos lentes, la misma cara, el mismo cabello. Él era idéntico a simon antes de la guerra. y eso, era imposible de ser cierto.

-sí, eso digo- respondió mientras se paraba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia ella que seguía tras el arbusto impactada - ¿pero qué esperas?, ¡siéntate!- no sintió cuando fue tomada de su brazo y jalada por el, hasta que sintió el duro fondo de la silla de madera. – y dime, ¿de dónde vienes?.- le pregunto retomando su asiento y sorbiendo de su tasa de té.

- de Ooo- respondió en automático. ¿Realmente importar que respondiera con la verdad o no?, todo era muy confuso, así que no sabía si de verdad estaba perdida en un extraño bosque o se encontraba imaginando todo.

-¿Ooo?- pregunto- ¿y eso dónde queda?-hizo una pausa mientras miraba el oscuro cielo- ¿está entre Iii y Uuu?

-¿Qué?- ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

-que sí, ya sabes, eso de que después de la "i" viene la "o" y después la "u", y el burro sabe más que tú, jijiji- frunció el entre cejo molesta ante su broma, o lo que fuera su respuesta, ¿era una broma no?, ¿o acaso la estaba bailando como el gato?, difícil saber.

-¿y que es este lugar?- se atrevió a preguntar. El solo paro su risilla pero no dejo de sonreírle.

-mi fiesta de te- respondió extendiendo los brazos para enfatizar el echo-estar solo aquí es muy aburrido, pero ¿Qué mejor forma de contra restar la soledad que la felicidad?

-¿felicidad?- estaba contrariada con eso, él había dicho que era una fiesta, pero nadie aparte de él, el pingüino y ella estaban ahí. La almohada no cuenta, no tenía vida.

O eso quería pensar.

-sí, una fiesta trae felicidad-hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza- ¿a que no punze?- se giró en dirección al extraño pingüino que no despego su pico del pastel.-y lola me apoya- señalo a la almohada en el fondo que solo se cayó asía un lado por la fuerza de gravedad.

-entonces usted festeja solo- medito un poco la oración en busca de sentido. Aunque tampoco lo tenía el buscarlo.

-no-negó – como ves, punze y lola están aquí con migo, y ahora estas tú, festejaremos siempre, tomaremos te, contare chistes, tú no te reirás de ellos, después platicaremos, comeremos un poco y al final lo repetiremos todo de nuevo, ¿no suena divertido?- la miro mientras hablaba muy emocionado de sus planes. Ella solo frunció el entre cejo algo molesta.

-mira-tomo un poco de aire. Tenía que aclararle las cosas- yo no me quedare, solo estoy de paso.

La miro como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender las cosas.

-¿de paso?, pero ¿porque?, ya te dije que nos divertiremos mucho aquí los cuatro juntos, ¡mira!-tomo a la almohada "lola" y la posiciono frente a su cara- lola te puede enseñarte bordado, ¡ella me sido esta bufanda!- moviendo un poco a "lola", le mostro un pedazo de tela naranja derruido, con grandes agujeros, ni por asomo una bufanda, a lo sumo, un trapo- ¿a que no está divis divis?-pronuncio con una voz más chillona- o si no te gusta el bordado, punze puede mostrarte como leer el futuro- susurro bajito, como diciendo un secreto. Ya había puesto a un lado al "lola" y se enredó el pedazo de trapo al cuello. Ella solo frunció la nariz mientras se alejaba un poco.-o yo puedo darte clases de modales.- levanto la ceja izquierda ofendida, pero él no lo noto o no le importó-¿eso no estaría bien?, mira que tienes un lindo andar, pero pésima postura, caminas muy jorobada- _¿Qué?..._- debes de caminar con la barbilla en alto, bien en alto, no estarás bien hasta que dejes de ver el suelo.- señalo lo dicho con su mirada al frente muy digno.

-sí, bueno- no lo miro muy bien ante su comentario para con ella -a mí no me interesa tener "modales"- le aclaro, aun con la mirada desconcertada del hombre - como ya dije, me tengo que ir- hizo ademan de levantarse cuando el la sostuvo firmemente del brazo.

-pero si tú no puedes irte- le aclaro- todavía…todavía… ¡no has tomado una taza de té!- inmediatamente la sentó de nuevo y rápido le acercó una taza sucia con restos de te seco.- anda toma un poco- con su vieja y amarillenta tetera le sirvió un poco del contenido café y de un olor fétido.

-yo no quiero te- aparto a un lado la sucia taza.

-¿no quieres te?, ¿Qué te parece un pedazo de pastel?- ofreció de nuevo un poco apresurado esta vez.

-no, tampoco quiero pastel- aclaro un poco más fastidiada.

-¿quieres platicar?, ¿bordar?, ¿cantar?, ¿pescar?- decía y decía cada vez más cosas, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más nervioso- ¿jugar cartas?, ¿contar estrellas?...

- no, no quiero nada de eso- lo interrumpió fastidiada- si no puede decirme donde esta una ciudad, entonces no le hallo caso a quedarme aquí.- se levantó algo brusco de su asiento. Pero nuevamente él se lo impidió, sujetándola con mucha más fuerza esta vez.

-no puedes irte- hablo en un chillido desesperado- no puedes dejarme solo.

Tiro de su brazo en un intento de zafarse, pero el cada vez sujetaba más y más fuerte- ¡ya déjame!- protesto, pero él seguía diciendo que no podía marcharse.

-no te dejare ir a ningún lado- pero esta vez tiro con la suficiente fuerza como para zafarse de su agarre, dando rápidamente la media vuelta lista para correr lejos de ese lugar.

-¡NO!- lo oyó gritar furioso tras su espalda. Le dio un escalofrió por la desesperación con la que ese grito fue dicho y la fuerza con la que desgarro el ambiente- ¡no te dejare!.

De pronto sintió como su vestido era tirado y rasgado, como sus brazos y piernas eran arañadas por ramas, que provenían de arriba y abajo, de entre la espesa maleza. Intento tirar pasa salir de su agarre, solo logro romper algunas, pero seguían apareciendo, y seguía hiriéndose con cada movimiento, sentía el cálido camino de los hilos de sus sangre en sus brazos, cara y piernas, como las heridas expuestas ardían. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para cayas los quejidos de dolor ante eso. Mientras más fuerza opusiera más fuera se aplicaba en retenerla.

Era tirada así atrás, sus brazos extendidos atrás en su espalda, siendo rasgados y heridos por las espinas de las ramas, ya que ella seguía avanzando al frente, aun cuando también tiraban de su cabello sin piedad, por ultimo pudieron sujetarla de los tobillos tumbándola al suelo ocasionando que se golpeara la boca y tragara unas hojas en el proceso y tosiera en un intento de respirar; sin delicadeza fue arrastrada de vuelta a la fiesta de té.

-no te iras- hablo simón furioso, casi histérico- no me dejaras, ¡tú te quedaras aquí y te gustara!-seguía mientras ella era usada cual trapeador por el suelo, siendo arrastrada al fono, a un montón de árboles enmarañados, que empezaron a abrir sus raíces formando un espacio, en donde ella fue depositada sin ninguna contemplación, y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, las raíces y ramas serraron el paso, sirviendo como barrotes en esa prisión echa de recosidos árboles.

-¡déjame salir!- grito cuando llego a las ramas e intento romperlas, en una reacción primitiva, un intento tonto de liberarse- ¡suéltame!.

-no, te quedaras ahí mientras sigas de mal portada- le respondió cono quien regaña a un infante- y si sigues gritando te cortare la lengua- le advirtió.

Ella gruño en respuesta, frustrada y adolorida, así se sentía.

La música errática que se oía desde que llego a ese lugar nunca paro, las notas chirriaban en tonos bajos y altos constantemente, como taladrando su cerebro, e irónicamente era una tonada que transmitía nostalgia, la deprimía un poco y no sabía porque. Aun así, el movía su dedo como siguiendo el ritmo que no existía, tarareando con los ojos serrados, mientras el ave que no vuela se había quedado dormida y dejaba un camino de baba por el manchado y sucio mantel.

Abrazo más fuerte sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza en ellas, aun desde su punto en el rincón de esa prisión podía oler el fétido olor del té.

-¿no quieres una banana?- le ofreció simon desde su asiento. Ella no le respondió, siguió con la misma pose.- tienes que comer algo, o si no morirás de hambre, y si mueres apestaras todo aquí.- su tono había cambiado de la amabilidad y preocupación a desdén al tan solo acabar la frase.

Las heridas le ardían cada vez que se movía, sentía como se abrían. Por ello decidió dejar de moverse, no quería sentir dolor. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sufría físicamente?, ¿desde que era niña tal vez?, cuando se raspaba las rodillas y su madre se las besaba cuando terminaba de curarla. Pero eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo, tantos siglos, ya no estaba acostumbrada al dolor que causaban las heridas, ni al color de su sangre, ya no estaba acostumbrada a tantas cosas de cuando pudo considerarse "humana". y mucho menos estaba su madre para consolarla.

_Todo se ha ido…_

Sin saberlo susurro algo dolida desde su posición.

Estaba tan confundida, el dolor que sentía era real, en ese caso ¿esto era real?. Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, porque en ese caso, era verdad que estaba herida, perdida y secuestrada por un demente. No quiera eso, ni que fuera real, ni que en dado caso de que lo fuera, quedarse en esa situación, era tan humillante.

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para poder salir.

_¿Pero cómo?_

Las malditas ramas eran muy resistentes, lo comprobó la primera vez que forcejeo para salir, también estaba el hecho de que ese sujeto no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella estaba recluida, a lo sumo estaba a un par de metros, si llegara a salir, ¿Cómo se escabulliría sin que él se diera cuenta?.

-maldita sea- murmuro bajo en frustración.

El hombre, no dejaba de menearse en su asiento, era como si esa deprimente música fuera la canción más movida y alegre para él, inclusive, viéndolo así, sonriendo tan relajado y alegre nunca se te ocurriría que fuera capaz de lo que le hizo.

Pero lo que llevaba ahí, aprendió que simon (no le gustaba llamarlo así), era muy inestable, en un momento es un amigo y al otro tú enemigo.

No sabía que esperar, era una persona y luego otra, demostrado esta con lo de retenerla.

-vamos lola ¡baila con migo!- animo a la almohada mientras la tomaba y la asía girar en el aire mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa al son del ruido que hacía llamar música.

Ella apenas levanto un poco más la cabeza, tal vez esa era su oportunidad, él estaba distraído girando torpemente con los ojos entre serrados, la música estaba muy alta, punze seguía dormido (lo cual le impresiono), y no veía otro inconveniente.

Algo despacio por el dolor se movió hasta el frente de la "jaula", dando muecas de dolor con las rocas del suelo y las espinas demasiado grandes que se colaban adentro.

Al llegar a su objetivo tomo un poco de aire y sujeto las ramas. _Bien, ¿y ahora qué?..._ se preguntó algo alterada, no había planeado como escapar, pensarlo en hacerlo en ese momento fue meramente un impulso._ Maldita sea…_

De nuevo tomo aire y con ambas manos intento doblar la rama más débil, consiguiendo un ahogado "clack". Alerta dirigió la mirada a donde simon seguía bailando. Con un poco más de confianza hizo lo mismo con otra rama, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Sonrió, tal vez si lo lograría…

Pero el sonora "clack" que sonó esta vez fue muy audible, tanto para ella como para simon, que dejo de bailar alegremente dirigiendo la mirada a su dirección.

Trago saliva cuando noto como su mirada se encolerizaba y soltaba a "lola" que cayó en un golpe seco al suelo, en donde rodo su maltrecha corona de papel.

-¿!que estas asiendo?!- bramo furico mientras se acercaba a grandes sancos-¿!intentando escapar?!, ¡ya te dije que no te irías!, ¡jamás te iras!, ¡JAMAS!-ante el último grito desesperado las ramas se volvieron a mover, pero esta vez al rodearla no sujetaban sus brazos ni sus piernas, esta vez la tenían bien sujeta del cuello, que ante el contacto con las espinas empezó a sangrar como lo hicieron las extremidades de su cuerpo. Fue elevada ante simon que tenía una mirada demente, su cabello desprolijo ahora estaba enmarañado y puntiagudo, el entrecejo muy marcado, y la oscuridad de la noche le daban sobra a su rostro dándole un aspecto por demás aterrador.

Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y las espinas en su garganta eran insufribles, aunándole la falta de oxígeno que había olvidado que necesitaba, se sostenía inútilmente de la ramas que la aprisionaban intentando erráticamente soltarse, pero los nervios y el cansancio hacían de eso una tarea torpe e inútil.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?, este es un buen lugar, un seguro lugar- murmuraba mientras se acercaba, ella apenas era capaz de oír lo que decía- ¿Qué puedes querer de Aaa?, si aquí se está bien.

Estando frente a ella la encaro directamente-¿!porque te quieres ir?!, si aquí todos nos divertiremos mucho, ¡mucho de verdad!- soltó una risa maniaca que la preocupo un poco más- tu…yo…punze y lola, los cuatro siempre juntos, juntos, juntos- se abraso así mismo enfatizando eso, su sonrisa se marcaba por toda su cara, de mejilla a mejilla, era una sonrisa casi dolorosa.- ya no estaré solo nunca más, ya no mas tristeza, ya no más soledad ¡ ya no más!- sonaba más como una imploración, como si lo rogara, más que como si lo afirmara.

Los pulmones le ardían exigiendo oxígeno, la vista se le estaba borrando y la cabeza se sentía a explotar, sus extremidades ya no las sentía, ya hace un rato que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

De ella solo salían sepulcrales quejidos, ahogados por el dolor y la presión en su cuello que parecían aumentar cada vez más.

Y de repente, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, el paro de reír y de gritar.

Solo vio como el cuerpo del hombre caía al suelo dejando ver la silueta de punze que sostenía una sartén.

-cuak- bramo en pingüino- cuak, cuak.

De pronto poco a poco las ramas dejaron de aprisionarla dejándola caer al suelo como costal de papas. Inmediatamente aspiro todo el aire que pudiera, llevando sus manos al cuello en un acto reflejo ante el dolor, comprobando que no fue una buena idea cuando todo le volvió a doler.

Apenas recuperada y aspirando hondo levanto la mirada comprobando que en efecto, el pingüino había noqueado a simon, ¿pero en qué momento se despertó?, ¿porque lo hizo?.

-cuak- le señalo con su aleta izquierda en dirección contraria.

Entendió rápidamente que le dijo una dirección, asía donde debía de ir. Solo asintió levemente con la cabeza en muestra de su agradecimiento, y torpemente se levando empezando a correr rumbo la dirección marcada. No le importaba cuanto le dolía correr, ni mucho menos el hecho de que su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada con su sangre, solo tenía en mente alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

Ese lugar…

¿Qué diablos era ese lugar?...

¿En dónde estaba?.

**_-¿Por qué quieres irte?, este es un buen lugar, un seguro lugar- murmuraba mientras se acercaba, ella apenas era capaz de oír lo que decía- ¿Qué puedes querer de Aaa?, si aquí se está bien_**….

**_¿Qué puedes querer de Aaa?..._**

**_…de Aaa?..._**

_¿Aaa?..._

¿Qué era Aaa, o más bien dónde estaba?, ¿será una ciudad?, ¿o acaso era ese bosque?, ¿ella estaba en Aaa, o la chica conejo estaba haya?.

No entendía, todo era muy confuso y perturbador.

Doblo en un árbol aun cuando resbalo y casi cae, por décima vez desde que salió corriendo de ese horrible lugar. La luz de luna y oscuridad casi total ocultaban muy bien su mirada asustada y preocupada que rogaba por no encontrarse con nada más.

Aun sosteniéndose el cuello en estado de alerta constante a causa de la adrenalina, no podía dejar de divagar, de buscar respuestas, una solución.

El bosque, esos animales, el chico gato, y el demente hombre, ¿Qué diablos era todo eso?, nada tenía el mas mínimo sentido, ni la más mínima pisca.

Estaba alterada, y muy confundida, estaba más perdida que nada con todo esto…

.

.

**Siempre se llaga a un lado si se camina lo suficiente….**

**.**

**.  
.**

**Pero no está garantizado que te lleve a un buen lugar.**

* * *

que tal?, les gusto? , porque a mi me entusiasmo escribirlo, ya que por esto se darán dando una idea de por donde va la cosa jejeje XD. pero no se dejen engañar, que como dije antes, todo ba a variar un poco por estos lares .w.

así que como siempre digo, si creen que no voy por el buen camino corrijanme! :D

o si, y mil gracias a **R****uy1113** no sabes lo feliz que hiciste a esta humilde y primeriza escritora :'D en serio que si, me alaga que me ayas agregado a favoritos y me alegra que te aya gustado tanto el primer capitulo (que como veo, sera seguido de muchos XD).  
y con tu pregunta, si, es ella, pero quería que fuera sorpresa u3u (?) [no insistas, se que eso era imposible, cuantas rubias,ojos azules, presidas a finn existen?]. pero se bale soñar XD jejeje.  
y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo! :D (aun que tengo que admitir que lo dude hasta que recibí tu review .w.).  
y espero que este capitulo te aya gustado, ahí me avisas que tal...


	3. Chapter 2: El guardián del puente

HOLA :D antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic no se centrara en el romance, por ende no vallan a buscar mucho una parejita (obviamente habrá), NO HABRÁ FIOLEE NI FINCELINE si eso están buscando, por que? bueno pues yo SOY FAN MARCELEE, así que eso es lo que habrá :)

quiero un fic mas serio, habrá comedia y esas cosas pero no EN TODO EL FIC. mas bien esto sera de aventura, así que por favor disfrútenlo y si tienen una sugerencia y/o queja son bienvenidos de dejarla. solo no me digan que cambie la pareja por que entonces sera caso perdido.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: **"El guardián del Puente"**

**"¿No sería un asesinato abandonarle?"  
**_-Alicia en el país de las maravillas-_

.

.

.

.

Cayo rendida al suelo entre hojas y tierra húmeda, por cansancio serró los ojos mientras recargaba asía atrás su cabeza, permitiéndose dejar caer su peso en la corteza de ese gran y grueso árbol en el cual decidió parar su carrera, suspirando cuando logro su cometido y relajo su cuerpo.

Una mueca de dolor surco su rostro ante el ardor de esa acción a cusa de las heridas e incomodidad del lugar. Volvió a sujetarse el cuello que por ahora ya no sangraba, pero si dolía, como el resto de su cuerpo y cabeza que no dejaban de punzar y arder.

No quería abrir los ojos, de verdad que no, la pérdida de sangre, cansancio y estrés estaban ya ocasionando estragos en ella, dando caídas, teniendo perdida del equilibrio, y sin mencionar su vista borrosa que adjunta a todo eso, lo único que le provocaba era querer vomitar. Si abría los ojos, si se movía de más, estaba segura que toda su contención y dignidad se irían al caño.

Tomo aire con cuidado y lo exhalo igual, no quería más dolor físico, tenía que concentrarse y tranquilizarse primero si quería tener un plan que seguir.

Porque ahora estaba muy segura de querer salir a como diera lugar de ese maldito bosque.

Pero el punto era ¿Qué hacer?, estaba herida, obviamente perdida, cansada, con hambre, aparentemente sin sus poderes, y a pulso de caerse desmayada o sino por lo menos vomitar. Aunque quisiera seguir caminando como hasta ahora, sería muy difícil en su condición actual.

Gruño de impotencia y dolor desde su posición ante los hechos.

Pero el sonido del follaje moviéndose la hizo crisparse un poco desde su posición y querer abrir los ojos por mero reflejo de supervivencia, al intentarlo el mareo la golpeó fuertemente así que desistió.

_Es peor que la resaca…_

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a su dirección, definitivamente causo que abriera los ojos, aun ante el punzante dolor y asco. En un principio no lograba enfocar nada con claridad, solo manchones negros y difuminados acaparaban su visión, hasta que poco a poco todo fue tomando forma en un tiempo algo lento, pero no así menos doloroso.

La cabeza le punzaba insistentemente como si fuera a estallar, pero aun así pudo ver mejor quien era quien se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

Unos zapatos negros fue lo primero que vio, se encontraban a un par de metros de su lugar, así que subiendo su vista unas largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón para salir negro, a juego con la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y desfajada con los primeros botones sin abrochar y un chaleco negro sobre puesto, conjugaban un vestuario elegante pero para nada formal.

Frunció el ceño con fastidio y molestia.

-Al parecer no te hace feliz verme de nuevo- aclaro imparcial, para nada molesto con el hecho de haber sido anteriormente golpeado por ella. Tampoco había rastro de ello en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

_Debí golpear más duro. _ Se reprochó.

-No, claro que no es eso- su voz cansada no era impedimento para que se entendiera el claro y despectivo sarcasmo con el que pronunciaba las palabras- es solo que el estarme muriendo no me permite expresar la felicidad de verte de nuevo.

- No es necesario el sarcasmo ¿sabes?- guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras su mirada se concentraba en la exhausta existencia de la chica frente a él.

Marceline solo rodo los ojos a un lado evitando así verlo directamente, intentando así tener el menor contacto visual con él, no caería de nuevo.

-no es necesario que estés aquí ¿sabes?- arremedo molesta sin velo al decir aquello mientras aparentaba una actitud indiferente.

Y por primera vez el rostro del chico expreso algo que no fue indiferencia o burla.

Molestia.

-te equivocas- ese comentario hizo que le dedicara una mirada de costado – si es necesario que este aquí, o de lo contrario te aseguro que nada bueno pasara.

Ella no respondió, solo aparto su mirada de él ignorándolo nuevamente.

El solo suspiro quedito, inadvertido para ella y para casi cualquiera.

-si no me hubieras golpeado y salido corriendo como nena, te hubiera advertido de aquel camino que tomaste era peligroso.

Y de repente algo hizo BOM en su cabeza.

Ese idiota, ¿se atrevía a sermonearla?, a quejarse, como si ella hubiera hecho mal al golpearlo después de que EL se burló de ella, ¿era enserio?

-Si no hubieras sido un patán, no te hubiera golpeado- se cruzó de brazos volteando su mirada al frente encarándolo con un entrecejo fruncido que funciono para ocultar el dolor y mareo que le causo esa acción.- y no Salí corriendo como nena.

-yo no fui un patán- reprocho.- y si lo hiciste.

-¿ha, enserio?- el sarcasmo atacaba de nuevo, pero aun así en su respuesta deliberadamente no hizo caso a la segunda afirmación, no tenía caso seguir, porque estaba segura que la discusión duraría mucho.

E inesperadamente el no dijo nada. Intrigada guardo silencio sin despegar la vista de el en espera de algo, de lo que fuera.

Pero el solo estaba ahí, parado despreocupadamente frente a ella sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

_¿El cielo?..._

Despacio y conteniendo la arcada por levantar la vista sobre su cabeza, noto desorientada, que ese lugar se le hacia conocido.

Los arboles rodeaban al gran y grueso árbol en el que estaba recargada, como si lo rodearan, el cielo índigo relucía atestado de estrellas y rebosante de luna.

Parpadeo un par de veces incrédula.

Ese lugar, ese árbol. Despacio, volteo la mirada a un costado sin percatarse de que el chico ya no miraba al cielo, si no sus acciones con algo de curiosidad.

Ese…

Ese…

!Era el maldito árbol de señales!.

-veo que ni siquiera sabias donde te encontrabas- en su tono se identificó algo parecido a la burla mientras ella por fin reparaba de nuevo en la presencia de el ahí.

¡Había ido a parar al mismo maldito lugar!, ¿Cómo paso eso?, ¿acaso se había desviado de la dirección que le dio el pingüino?, eso era posible, después de todo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para tener sentido de la orientación, o por lo menos saber a dónde se dirigía en medio de la oscuridad.

-maldita sea- exteriorizo su molestia en un tono seco mientras se separaba de la corteza inclinándose al frente, agachando su cabeza por el dolor y el fastidio, dejando que se deshiciera por fin la coleta mal trecha que tenía, y que su cabello enmarañado tapara parcialmente su frente.

- ¿y ahora cual es el problema?- le pregunto, si bien, con la verdadera intención de saber, no escatimo en dejar en claro el fastidio en su voz. Es que así era, la chica no dejaba de quejarse.

Y el antiguo BOM en su cabeza, no se comparó con la explosión que ocasiono esa pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- imito lento, despacio, en un susurro rencoroso sin moverse de su posición dándole un aspecto algo. Solo _algo_, intimidante. Y el no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez no fue buena idea preguntar.- el problema es que por una estupidez mía he venido a parar a este lugar, teniendo la mala suerte de toparme con un jodido gato que no hizo más que eso, JODERME, y no conforme con lo sucedido la maldita gracia del maldito karma o destino, o ente que al parecer me odia y escupe en mi cara, he sido ¡practica mente secuestrada y casi asesinada por un demente con un fetiche por el té y la mala música!- exalto los brazos gruñendo de dolor que se confundió fácilmente con fastidio y frustración.- si no es por ese…ese…!pingüino!, - señalo al aire con ademan acusador- no sé qué hubiera sido de mi- se tomó la frente con desgano apartando su mirada de el - no tengo mis poderes, estoy hambrienta y perdida, sin mencionar lo cansada y herida que me encuentro- y por primera vez desde que su monologo inicio, su tono de voz ya no era hostil, ahora dejaba en claro lo cansada y frustrada que se encontraba ante todo eso- estoy perdida.

Todo quedo en silencio un momento después de que ella dijera aquello.

-¿Estas perdida?- cuestiono para sí mismo, ignorando prácticamente todo lo antes dicho y acontecido concentrándose en ese sencillo y crucial hecho.

Marceline solo suspiro cansada y serró de nuevo los ojos mientras se recargaba de nuevo en lo que ahora sabia era el árbol de señales. ¿Qué caso tenia seguir discutiendo con él?.

-¿y a donde te diriges?- y por primera vez desde que tuvo la desgracia de hablar con él, sonó genuina y meramente interesado.

Sorprendida abrió los ojos para verlo, sin moverse un a pizque. De verdad que se sentía exhausta y agotada, sin mencionar que lo último que querría seria vomitar a causa del dolor.

Carraspeo un poco, quedito e inaudible ante la mirada cansada que ella le dedicaba, de verdad que se veía mal. No pensó que después de golpearlo (cosa que para empezar ni vio venir y eso era mucho decir), no se le ocurrió realmente ni por asomo, que ella se dirigiera específicamente asía _ese _lugar. Y aunque en un principio de _verdad_ la caria llamar para advertirle, decirle; pero sencillamente no lo hizo, tal vez era porque estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, o que ella ya iba muy lejos como para oírle, sería inútil intentarlo, o simplemente, quizás, él era algo vengativo…

-te vez horrible- se sinceró sin a pizque de vergüenza o incomodidad. La verdad era la verdad, le doliera a quien le doliera.

Y la verdad era que ella se veía fatal.

Marceline respondió al comentario con una mueca de molestia, pero nada más, su cuerpo solo daba para eso.

_Como quisiera romperle su perfecta nariz…_

Oh, y cuantas ganas tenia de eso desde el momento en que le tiro el puñetazo, pero que desgraciada mente no logro, y para su ulcera interna de frustración que crecía descomunalmente con tan solo su presencia, era como ponerle sal a la escabrosa y vengativa herida.

-gracias, a una mujer le gusta que le digan lo horrible que esta- parecía casi, que el sarcasmo se hacía su segunda lengua. Y tal vez asi seria a este paso.

- de nada- marceline mostro su clara muestra de desaprobación ante el despoje de reconocimiento o culpa. ¿Era de verdad?, ¿de verdad no sabía que era sarcasmo?, ¿O solo se burlaba de ella?. Y recordó que el claramente, hace un momento había reconocido su sarcasmo. Y rechino los dientes. Ese maldito SI se burlaba de ella.- pero el punto es que estas perdida, ¿no es así?.

-sí, ¿pero qué puedes hacer tu?- de verdad que estaba desconfiada, no se tragaba el cuento de que se mostrara interesado en su problema y quisiera ayudarla como todo buen samaritano que no era. Seguro que la hace creer que la ayudar para luego dejarla a la deriva y burlarse de ella a sus espaldas (o lo que es peor, en su cara), como ya lo ha hecho.

- te puedo decir una dirección- pero la sonrisa al final de esa frase dejaba bien en claro que no sería gratis su ayuda.

-¿es enserio?- tanteo terreno- ¿de verdad que me darías una dirección, para poder salir de aquí?- se contrajo más en si misma mientras hacía un amago de tomarse de los brazos para alejarse lo mas de el desconfiadamente. Y tal vez era porque tenía un poco de frio también.

-sí, tu dime asía donde quieres ir, y yo te diré el camino- saco sus manos de los bolsillos extendiendo levemente los brazos a los lados, lento, sin prisa, con esa sonrisa en todo momento.

Y ahí seria en donde el espectador gritaría "!no entres ahí, el asesino está del otro lado!", en esa escena en la que crees que la/el protagonista es retrasado o suicida por entrar a la habitación oscura, lúgubre y en la que a todas pintas aguarda el asesino con un cuchillo ensangrentado y la sonrisa de psicópata. Y por estúpido y retorcido que parezca, ella por fin entendía por que el actuar idiota en esa situación, no era retraso, ni suicidio, era por mas burdo que suene ese instinto autodestructivo que te dice que saltes del décimo piso, o que te enamores de nuevo.

Y ahí estaba ella, con la oportunidad, por más falsa y estúpida que fuera, pero oportunidad de salir de ahí al fin y al cabo…

-Jodete- pero marceline nunca siguió ninguno de sus instintos, por más autodestructivos que fueran, nunca fue buena para eso, porque si los siguiera entonces estaría en la nochiosfera gobernado como toda tirana, como su instinto demoniaco le decía. Pero ella no era así, Ella no caería, no le creería nada que saliera de la boca de ese gato. No de nuevo.

Para su desesperación el no dejo de sonreír, al contrario, juraría que vio cómo su lasciva sonrisa se ensanchaba levemente, poquito, casi oculto, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero paso y ella lo vio.

Y eso no le dio buena espina.

-Eres extraña- opino después de un momento de silencio- o tal vez idiota.

- no, disculpa, ese lugar me lo has robado tu- dijo tomándose el cuello para palpar sus heridas que ardían.- sin mencionar el premio al patán más descarado que he conocido.

Y a lo mejor mentía, porque él no era el patán más descarado que conocía, ese lugar se lo gano, a pulso y con creses su ex-novio ash.

Pero él no tenía por qué saber eso.

-me ha coronado la reina del sarcasmo y la grosería- afirmo con clara burla en su voz mientras volteaba la mirada a un costado. Y extrañamente, su ademan lo hizo verse lindo.

Y se mordió la lengua en un auto castigo por pensar eso y más en una situación como esa.

-no, no soy la reina del sarcasmo y la grosería- hablo un poco más alto y prepotente para captar su atención y despejarse, cosas que logro hacer.-soy la reina de los vampiros- al final dela frase una sonrisa burlona la decoro dejándole en claro su punto.

-¿reina vampiro?- capto su atención, y no pudo evitar regocijarse con el tono realmente dudoso con que lo dijo, adjunto con esa mueca de duda.

_Por fin lo baje de su nube sabelotodo._

_-_¿Qué tipo de vampiro?- la sonrisa de victoria la abandono cuando le pregunto aquello. ¿Cómo era eso de que tipo de vampiro?, ¿pues cuantos tipos había?. Ella solo conocía al tipo de su madre y ella.

-¿del tipo chupa rojo?- respondió dudosa, ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?, " ¿del tipo que levita y se hace invisible?, o ¿del tipo que se divierte haciendo bromas pesadas a la gente?", no estaba muy segura de que responder a ello, así que le dijo lo primero que le binó a la mente.

El solo levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-y eres una reina, dices- repaso lento, como desconfiado de lo que le dijo rascándose levemente la barbilla sin dejar de verla.

-¿lo dudas acaso?-su molestia era palpable, primero el psicópata le dice que tiene mala postura, y ahora el gato duda de su realeza, que ella no fuera femenina al extremo de bonnibel, no quería decir que no fuera elegante y agraciada cuando se lo proponía.

-te seré sincero- hizo una pausa en la cual cerro los ojos levemente, abriéndolos luego para seguir dejándola un poco anclada ante la visión de esos ojos que se abrían paso y resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad- me cuesta creer en gente loca.

-¿loca?- y de nueva cuenta "el mágico momento" se esfumo como por arte de magia. O más bien, como por arte de un chico gato- ¡yo no estoy loca!

Y de repente sintió que ya había tenido esa charla antes, pero con otro rumbo.

-claro que lo estás- aclaro, calmo, volviendo al despreocupado chico del principio mientras guardaba de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos y apartaba de nuevo su mirada.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-¿ha si?, según tú, ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loca?- le cuestiono muy enojada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que se había parado lo mejor que su cansado cuerpo le permitía y que había soltado la herida del cuello que en ese momento, junto con el dolor del cuerpo habían pasado a segundo plano.

* * *

Se recargo en la rama del árbol a su derecha, rasguñándolo un poco en el proceso.

Suspiro, y por un momento pensó que si seguía así la vida se le saldría a suspiros por la boca.

Retomo el paso lento y seguro, casi (mas) cansado que llevaba desde que dejo aquel odioso gato en el árbol de indicaciones, después de que su "platica" (tómese por discusión casi, _casi_, física) de las razones que porque diablos la consideraba una loca se tornó un tanto, escandalosa.

Pero no era como si después de dar sus razones ella hubiera descargado toda su frustración del día (adjunto con el simple hecho de ser _el)_ y le hubiera soltado otro puñetazo (esta vez certero, _muy_ certero) en la nariz; tampoco era como si después hubiera tomado el camino de su izquierda y hubiera pasado en sima de su cuerpo semi inconsciente con los tacones.

No era nada (demasiado dramatizado) parecido a eso.

_Ojala y esta vez sí le haya roto la nariz…_

Oh, y como esperaba eso.

-Gruu- no supo si sentirse feliz o nerviosa por oír es gutural sonido de nuevo, porque inconscientemente, empezaba a asociarlo con un mal augurio. (La oscuridad del camino no ayudaba al ambiente)

Primero el gato, que desemboco en el sicópata y ahora…

_Agua…_

Sonido de agua corriendo tranquila y constante a la distancia, frente a su camino.

¿Debería seguir a esa dirección?, y si lo hacía ¿sería seguro?, la última vez que se guio por el sínodo no salió muy bien.

Una mueca de confusión marco su rostro mientras ponía un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja y apartaba levemente la mirada buscando una decisión correcta, algo que al parecer su cerebro no encontraba.

-solo una vez más- solo una vez más confiaría en algo que estaba en se bosque y en su pésimo instinto.

De pronto fue notando como el enredado y escabroso suelo del bosque se tornaba más despejado de ramas y desniveles, haciendo su andar torpe menos dificultoso.

Los arboles empezaban a ser cada vez menos, mientras la luna abarcaba todo ese espacio que las copas acaparaban, dejando ver más claramente. Ya prácticamente podía andar en el camino sin ningún problema, ni andar al pendiente de en donde pisaba.

Eso se agradecía.

_Irónico…_ agradecer algo que provenía y era causa de la misma razón. _ Muy irónico._

Fue notando como el sonido del agua se hacía más claro conforme avanzaba, y como unos pequeños montículos esponjosos de un color morado oscuro y aspecto inofensivo empezaban a acaparar campo de visión, pues conforme avanzaba el terreno de suave pasto purpura era tapizado con esos montículos de diferentes tamaños, pequeños y grandes (desde apenas la altura de su tobillo hasta casi la altura de su cintura) que parecían ser más conforme al agua se acercaba.

Ya llegado al punto de estar más al pendiente de en donde pisaba pues el suelo casi se agotaba de tanto montículo, pudo ver claramente un rio de agua turbia y de un color turquesa antinatural.

Se encogió mental mente de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a ese y los otros hechos.

Excepto que noto a su mano izquierda, a una distancia considerable una gran construcción de ladrillo gris y viejo atravesando de lado a lado el ancho rio.

_Un puente…_

Sin pensarlo mucho decidió avanzar a dicho lugar, con mucho cuidado por su heridas y esos peculiares y nada confiables bultos (por que no se tragaba el cuento de "ser adorables y esponjosos"), trataba de abrirse paso a zancadas para nada decorosas y casi torpes rumbo al dichoso puente, importándole un bledo que su vestido no cubriera lo suficiente.

Total, ¿Quién la podría ver?.

-Esa, no es una buena opción-deteniéndose en seco con la pierna derecha todavía levantada en el aire y la dignidad algo tocada, se quedó semi estática dirigiendo lentamente la mirada así un árbol cercano, en donde, como temía, unos ojos peculiarmente rojos la veían desde una retorcida rama alta.

-¿Es que acaso me acosas?-trato de bajar lentamente la pierna sin mostrar toda la vergüenza que sentía, logrado su cometido se acomodó la falda del vestido sin verle directamente.

- Yo no lo diría acosar, más bien le diría "asegurarse que la loca no se meta en más problemas y no muera a causa de su sarcasmo e irrespetuosidad"-

-¿y a ti porque te importaría que muriera o me metiera en más problemas?-no pudo evitar preguntar con la desconfianza que parecía poseerla cuando él estaba cerca.

Era muy extraño.

Solo guardo silencio sin apartar su mirada de ella, y no era que se hubiera quedado sin palabras, porque su mirada dejaba bien en claro que no era eso, más bien era como si simplemente no quisiera responder a esa pregunta.

-No vallas al puente- solo pronuncio eso, y no era un consejo o una sugerencia.

Era una orden.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos incrédula ante eso, ¿una oren?, ¿él le daba una orden?, por favor, si ni a su padre obedecía, ¿Qué le hacía creer que lo obedecería a él?.

-Tu no me ordenas nada- dicho eso siguió con su camino, o más bien con su juego se rayuela en medio de esos montículos.

El solo la vio desde su rama irse entre zancadas y casi tropiezos.

No insistió, nunca lo hacía. Si ella no le hizo caso sería muy su problema.

Sin más, la figura de aquel muchacho se fue difuminando poco a poco hasta dejar solo un par de ojos rojos que seguían el torpe camino de la chica hasta que estos también terminaron por desaparecer.

* * *

Suspiro no de cansancio, sino en un intento de recuperar algo de aire, ya no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse en pie. O consiente siquiera.

Pero se permitió parar cuando llego a lo que sería el inicio del puente en su lado del rio. Y ahora que lo veía bien, era más grande e imponente que a la distancia.

Sus escalones eran gruesos y rotos sin mencionar que le daban una altura considerable, entre sus grietas salían pequeñas y delgadas ramas de color azul marino que se pegaban fielmente a la roca, como si su vida de pendiera de ello; a cada lado del puente, dando frente a ella, en lo que sería el inicio del barandal del mismo, unos altos letreros apenas mantenidos en pie, por su retorcido metal, eran tapados por las mismas yerbas azules, impidiendo la lectura de las letras negras que apenas se distinguían.

-s-solo…pasara…limite…de ¿la? Cor-dura-apenas pudo descifrar algo de lo ahí escrito sin mucho éxito realmente. Había otras palabras interceptando a esas, pero las yerbas no permitían leer más.

_Solo pasara límite de la cordura_…

No tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

Rodo los ojos por la obvia respuesta.

_Nada en este maldito lugar tiene sentido._

Así que por mera precaución echo un vistazo al otro lado del turbio rio desde su lado.

Y el otro lado era más diferente de lo que se esperaba, haya el pasto no era purpura, era fiusha, y los arboles igual de retorcidos tenían una apariencia mucho menos hostil, no había espinas, ni rastro de jungla antinatural.

Parecía un buen y "normal" lugar.

¿Estaba segura de querer ir haya?, era lindo sí, pero ¿era seguro?, ¿quién le aseguraba que el otro lado no era peor que este?.

**_-No vallas al puente…_**

-¿Qué importa lo que él dijo?- se auto cuestiono con algo de rencor y duda mientras veía al suelo.

No importaba, no era relevante, no le creería…

Levanto su mirada decidida y empezó a caminar directo al inicio de las escaleras del dichoso puente, pero justo antes de siquiera poner el primer pie en ellas un estruendo sacudió el piso e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos?-abrió loso ojos que serró a causa del golpe, pero no vio nada, insegura de que algo estuviera ahí y no lo pudiera ver (¿gato, donde?) dirigió su mirada a los costados, sosteniéndose de nueva cuenta la cabeza por la jaqueca que la sacudida causo.

No vio nada.

Así que con todo despejado empezó a levantarse de nuevo sacudiéndose el roto y desarreglado vestido y retomo camino con paso algo lento y cansado.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de pisar de nueva cuenta el primer escalón, sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

Levantándose de nuevo, sacudiéndose de nuevo, lo volvió a intentar.

Volvió a pasar.

-¿!qué demonios pasa?!- grito frustrada desde el suelo viendo con odio al inicio del puente.

3 veces, ¡3 veces!, ¡3 malditas veces ha ocurrido!. ¿hechizo de protección acaso?, ¿falla geológica?, ¿mala condición de la estructura?, ¿o solo mala suerte?

Frustrada y enojada se levantó de nueva cuenta y sacudió de mala gana su vestido, casi rompiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

A paso molesto y muy marcado avanzo hasta el primer maldito escalón, intento poner un pie en sima, pero, "sorpresa", volvió a ocurrir, solo que esta vez fue una sacudida más fuerte, tanto que retrocedió caminando torpemente asía tras para acabar de nueva cuenta en el suelo, pero esta vez el temblor no paro, al contrario se hizo más fuerte, era como si la tierra se abriera.

Y no se equivocaba, el suelo frente a ella empezó a abrirse, primero con una grieta que luego fue creciendo hasta ser un abertura intimidante, de la cual, ante su sorpresa empezaron a salir ramas azules, más gruesas y grandes junto con rocas grises de diferentes tamaños.

Poco a poco el desprolijo material empezó a tomar forma, las rocas empezaron a rodar y juntarse unas a otras, mientras las gruesas yerbas empezaban a cubrirlas reforzando y dándoles un lugar; el resultado, una gran figura humanoide de planta y roca de más de tres metros de altura, que sostenía una lanza al parecer echa de la madera del mismo bosque, pues su mango era tan viejo y retorcido como los mismos arboles espinados, que llevaba coronándola una afilada punta de un peculiar cristal que era parecido al color del agua del rio, inclusive juraba que se podía notar como en el centro, el agua se movía igual de errática que la del mismo rio.

Era simplemente imponente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz era gruesa y extrañamente hueca, era como oír el murmullo del agua-no debes de cruzar el puente, no se te está permitido.

-¿Cómo?- apenas se escuchó su vos por la sorpresa que acababa de tener.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo de nuevo- no debes cruzar el puente, no se te está permitido.

Y juraría que una gotita de sudor escurrió por su nuca ante la repetición de su exigencia, si bien, igual de imponente, fue robótica y monótona. Perdió todo el efecto.

-ha bueno, yo…- empezó a recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero la penetrante y muerta mirada que el hombre de piedra le dedicaba la ponía nerviosa.-no sabía que tenía que tener un permiso…

El no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí, parado, como estatua.

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a levantarse. –así que, si el permiso es tan importante, ¿podría decirme donde lo puedo conseguir?- intento sonar lo más "educada" posible. Ese tipo era más extraño que el gato.

-No hay permiso para nadie, ninguno de los dos lados puede cruzar al otro- sentencio sin dejar de verla en ningún momento.

-Pero es que usted no entiende- empezó a intentar razonar- yo necesito salir de aquí para poder volver a mi casa.

-Ninguno de los dos lados puede cruzar al otro- repitió como si ella no lo hubiera entendido. Exactamente igual que la primera vez.

Ya parada (¿y porque no?, un poco jorobada por el cansancio) le dedico una mirada seria.

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?- dijo moviéndose para un costado para ver el otro extremo del puente, a la otra orilla.

El hombre de piedra percatándose de eso movió su cuerpo para taparle su visión.

-Nada que a alguien del lado sur le importe-¿lado sur?, ¿ella estaba del lado sur?, de…donde fuera que estuviera.

-¿Por qué no puedo pasar?-intento con esa pregunta.

-Este puente es el límite de la cordura y la locura, como su guardián, mi deber es impedir que alguien de cada lado cruce el límite impuesto-señalo asía atrás de él, donde el otro lado se asomaba- nadie debe cruzar por su seguridad.

-¿Entonces me quieres decir que aquel lugar es peligroso?- ¿con que ha eso se refería el gato?

-No- aclaro, ella dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta a el- este lugar es el peligroso- y con la punta de su lanza la señalo- tu eres peligrosa.

-¿Qué?- indignada aparto su mirada de la lanza viéndolo a él, sin ningún temor.-¿a qué te refiere con eso?.

-Los locos son peligrosos- le aclaro mientras apartaba su lanza.

Y no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes en frustración. Primero jake, luego el gato, y ahora el hombre de piedra, ¡la llaman loca!.

Contando hasta 10, tomo aire y exhalo un par de veces más para tranquilizarse. ya calmada, con enojo contenido dijo- ¿Cómo sabe que yo estoy loca?.

-Debes estarlo, sino no estarías en este lugar-fue su explicación, tan imponente y ausente al mismo tiempo, se quedó quieto, solo viéndola, esperando que aria para tomar acción.

A los locos, había que tratarlos con cariño.

Y el cataclismo se desato en marceline.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema!- extendió los brazos- ¡yo no debería de estar en este lugar!

-Todos dicen eso-

Y todo se quedó en un silencio después de eso.

-mira- puso las palmas a su vista en un gesto de aclaración- yo no estoy loca, y si no me crees pregúntame lo que quieras para comprobarlo.

No dijo nada, solo estaba ahí, como una estatua, parte de la decoración del maldito puente, ¿siquiera la había oído?, ¿o le prestaba atención?, seguro que le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-te daré un acertijo- hablo captando su atención- si lo contestas correctamente, te dejare pasar al otro lado.

-¿Enserio?- la cautela ante todo.

-Te lo aseguro, por mi honor del guardián del puente, que si miento, la reina me haga estatua- eso si era irónico.

¿Pero que más le quedaba?, si pasaba nadando era seguro que se ahorraría, ¿sabía nadar siquiera?, no, era una muerte segura, aparte, la turbia agua era un claro y letal presagio para cualquiera que quisiera optar por esa opción.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que debía de ser muy importante el resguardo de ambos lados si tenían un rio y un guardián hechizado (o eso pensaba que era).

-Está bien, adelante con el acertijo-

-¿Qué es todo y nada y se va cada mañana?-

Y volvió a sumirse todo en un silencio, pero no incomodo o molesto, era más un silencio para pensar.

Marceline opto por mirar al suelo en un intento de ignorar al guardián que no dejaba de verla, la ponía nerviosa, ¿no tenía algo mejor que hacer?, o mejor, ¿Qué no sabía que quedársele viendo a la gente así era descortés?.

Pero ya estaba divagando, tenía que concentrarse si quería poder cruzar "al lado seguro".

_¿Qué es todo y nada y se va cada mañana?..._

Para empezar ¿que era "todo"?, obviamente tenía que ser algo que lo abarcaba todo, ¿pero que abarcaba eso?.

Movió su mirada a los lados un poco cohibida, ¿Qué era todo?, ¿Qué era su todo?, porque estaba segura de que sería algo relacionado a este lugar, podría variar, fuera lo que fuera, debía ser el todo para la gente ahí.

Se va cada mañana, ¿Qué se va cada mañana?, la luna, las estrellas, la noche…

Pero dudaba que algo de ello fuera el _todo_ del que habla. Debía haber algo más, algo oculto a plena vista, después de todo ese era el objetivo de los acertijos.

_¿Qué es todo y nada y se va cada mañana?..._

_¿Qué?..._

_¿!Que?!..._

-La oscuridad- rompió el silencio levantando su mirada algo orgullosa ante la revelación.

_La oscuridad_ era lo único que era todo y se iba cuando llagaba la mañana, llegaba la luz y se vuelve nada.

Pero el guardián del puente no se movió, no dijo nada, parecía que no la escucho.

Y ya iba a repetirlo más alto cuando la lanza del hombre de piedra se abalanzo sobre ella.

Si no fuera por sus reflejos estaba segura de que la hubiera atravesado, aunque tampoco salió intacta, pudo haberlo esquivado pero no evadido del todo, su brazo derecho tenía una nueva herida.

-¿Qué?- apenas pudo quejarse cuando una nueva estocada fue lanzada directamente a su pecho, pero pudo tirarse al suelo para esquivar eso justo a tiempo.

Aunque descubrió que no fue buena idea cuando el guardia intento pisarla cual cucaracha con su pesado pie derecho, mientras ella intentaba rodar para evitarlo. En un movimiento pudo alejarse rodando lo suficiente como para estar segura y ponerse rápidamente de pie escupiendo un poco de cabello que le estorbaba.

-¿respuesta incorrecta?-ok, si, era un mal momento para andar bromeando, en especial cuando tenías a un gigantón de pesada roca armado dándote casa.

_¿Qué acaso soy un imán de psicópatas?_

Ya iban dos veces y contando…

El hombre de piedra no perdió tiempo después de eso y corrió asía ella, era más rápido de lo que parecía, ya cuando menos lo esperaba él estaba de nueva cuenta frente a ella listo para atravesarla, así que en un momento de idiotez esquivo el ataque, pero moviéndose solo un poco, para cuando estuviera cerca tomar la lanza por el mango, lo cual obviamente, no salió muy bien.

Había olvidado que no tenía sus poderes, por lo tanto su fuerza también se había ido, y era más que obvio que estando herida y cansada, tenía mucha menos fuerza que un humano normal.

El guardián, notando esa acción rápidamente alzo su lanza con marceline todavía aferrada a ella como gato, y con una fuerza algo desmedida azoto el mango en la barandilla del puente, dejando a marceline suspendida en la turbulenta agua del rio amenazando con caer.

El hombre de piedra, parado en el puente sostenía el extremo de la lanza mientras ella luchaba para sostenerse del suyo evitando caer a una certera tumba de agua.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que en su lado, la punta a filada dificultara mantener su agarre, el cual no estaba muy segura de aguantar por mucho tiempo, el cansancio y dolor que había soportado ya no dejaban nada de ella, sus heridos y cansados brazos que apenas tuvieron un descanso, no podían con su peso, que cada vez era más, su mirada se desenfocaba apenas notando como el cielo empezaba a cambiar su coloración, y las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer y la luna se difuminaba.

-Ninguno de los dos lados pueden cruzar al otro-su voz sonó demasiado profunda y correosa, tanto que dejo de ser efímera y prácticamente ya tenía un cuerpo.

Pudo sentir una fuerte sacudida y como sus brazos y fuerzas cedían, empezando asentir la no tan larga caída al agua.

Era más que helada, el tan solo tener contacto con ella era como tener mil agujas en la piel, oprimían su pecho, entumecía su cuerpo llegando a pensar que en nada se comparaba con el dolor de las ramas de antes.

Esto era peor, porque todo intento de obtener oxigeno era inútil, solo había agua, pesada, congelada y turbulenta a gua que la sacudía bruscamente y la jalaba al fondo.

Ella no podía oponer resistencia, aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no daba para más, solo podía ver los reflejos de la luz que apenas se podían colar al fondo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro y opresivo.

Pero un manchón negro fue tomando figura con forme se acercaba a ella, ¿se acercaba a ella?, ¿o solo eran delirios?, no lo sabía, pero el contacto de algo tirando fuerte mente de su brazo se sentía muy, muy real.

Y pronto, la presión fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y la oscuridad se fue difuminando, dando lugar a la luz del sol.

Su vista no daba para más, solo pudo distinguir el cielo amarillo, el oxígeno entrando a sus pulmones, el punzante y doloroso frio que no se iba.

Y una voz.

-realmente estás loca- seguido de un tosido ahogado.

* * *

**Escena extra: ** **_El gato atrapado en el árbol_**

Bien, ese era un buen y seguro lugar para que la furiosa rubia no lo pescara.

Valla que estaba enojada, el ya esperaba eso, pero no sabía a qué escala se encontraba. Pensó que estaría molesta por salir al mundo olvidado, a nadie le gustaba ir realmente, pero si quería conseguir el capricho de la reina no había otra alternativa.

Solo en el mundo olvidado se encontraba eso, en ningún otro lugar de las interdimensiones se podía.

Y bueno, ella llego pidiendo un camino, y el se lo dio.

**_-¿mermelada?, sí, eso se consigue ahí- señalo a un letrero en letra cursiva y muy pegada que fácilmente se podría confundir con otro lenguaje, que decía "olvido"._**

**_-¿crees que es seguro?- ella no se veía muy confiada de aquello, no porque desconfiara de el, sino porque desconfiaba de aquel mundo- ¿no se puede conseguir en otro lugar?_**

**_-no, solo ahí se puede encontrar la que la reina te pidió- no le dio mucho rodeo, si no quería ir, que no fuera. Total, no sería a el a quien "desaparecieran"._**

**_Tomo dudosa su medallón, aquel que guardaba celosamente, para que no callara en manos equivocadas- está bien, ire- suspiro para darse ánimo._**

**_Dicho eso una luz blanca lo inundo todo por unos segundos, dejando solo un diminuto botón de rosa azul en el pasto purpura._**

Ella se fue, sabía que le podía esperar, pero también sabía que lo que le esperaría si volvía y no tenía la preciada mermelada seria mil veces peor con lo que la reina le aria.

-¡marshall!- el grito furioso de la rubia resonó en el bosque, su voz se oía cansada y agitada, seguro que debía de estar corriendo a todo lo que daba para poder llegar a tiempo a la merienda del té.

Él ya había oído resonar las trompetas en todo su ensordecedor esplendor seguido del sonido de los apresurados carruajes de los nobles y otros pobres diablos que fueron invitados.

-¡me las pagaras!- era un juramento, a él le constaba.

Pero no le dio importancia, no era su culpa.

Pero, solo, _por si acaso_ él se quedaría seguro y oculto en el la sima del árbol de indicaciones hasta que estuviera seguro de que la chica ya no estuviera cerca.

Podía ser muy sanguinaria cuando quería, y aunque tenía unos pastelillos para curarse no quería usarlos, no todavía, después de todo ¡las manzanas no cresen en los arboles!.

Gastarse un pastelillo de manzana sería muy irresponsable, y más si lo podía evitar.

Mejor aquí, en la rama alta del retorcido árbol.

Simulando que hace su "trabajo".

Y desde su lugar pudo ver la puesta de sol, sus tonos ambarinos conjugados con esos lilas que auguraban al índigo, y como la luna empezaba a hacer su espectral aparición.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a ver la puesta del sol, ya que lo veía como algo inútil, eso ocurría todos los días, puntualmente a las 6: 5/5 en punto.

No era nada especial, era por demás común, y a él no le gustaban las cosas comunes, eran aburridas y monótonas, el atardecer, el amanecer, la luna, las estrellas, todo, todo era muy común.

No le gustaban.

Por eso no estaba muy seguro de porque se quedó a verlo, pero él también era muy cambiante, a él no le gustaba lo común, y lo común seria que no lo viera, por ello, al ver algo tan común estaba haciendo algo poco común.

Eso era más _él._

No le vio problema.

Pero la oscuridad empezó a garrar campo, la luna a pareció totalmente y las estrellas lo inundaron todo.

Y solo por mero capricho se recostó en la rama y serró los ojos.

Pero, después de un tiempo el sonido de unos pasos rompiendo pequeñas ramas y pisando la hierba seca captaron su atención, abriendo sin mucho interés los ojos vio una de las cosas más para nada comunes que haya visto.

Una chica de vestido azul con delantal avanzaba torpemente hasta el lugar deteniéndose con desconfianza debajo de él y de cara a los letreros, viéndolos como si fueran la cosa más rara del mundo.

No pudo evitar prestar más atención de lo que debía a ella, pero, no todos los días vez a una chica sin orejas ni cola, que no es de un olor morado o amarillo, que parece que no sabe leer y que tiene unos peculiares ojos color rojo…rojo….manzana.

Quería verlos más de cerca.

Así que después de cruzar un par de palabras, algo disparatadas para él, no perdió el tiempo y se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, asiéndose visible, dejándose al descubierto.

Solo para poder ver más de cerca esos extraños ojos del color de la fruta más codiciada y rara, con su pelo largo y negro y esa necedad conjugada con vergüenza.

_Que chica más extraña._

Si, la chica era extraña, para nada usual.

Y eso le gustaba.

* * *

chachan! :D se finito, me sentía mal por tardar tanto en actualizar, bueno, para que lo sepan (o a quien le interese) mi plan es subir un capitulo por semana, porque no lo subí entonces la semana pasada?, bueno, no tuve tiempo, escuela, bla bla bla, tarea, bla bla bla, cansancio...bueno, eso si es importante (escritora descansada, es igual a escritora contenta, y escritora contenta trae una escena extra del fic XD) todo felices!

quiero agradecer a **Amaisupresh** por tu comentario y corrección, pues fíjate que no sabia que faltaban letras, ahora puse atención a eso, pero como soy medio siega no estoy muy segura de si esta completo. pero te agradeseria que si sucede algo así de nuevo me lo señalaras n.n. oh, y gracia enserio por tu critica, este es mi primer fic largo y me siento muy nerviosa cada vez que subo un capitulo, pero gracias por darme un poco mas de seguridad, de que lo estoy asiendo bien, GRACIAS! :D

también gracias a **michi8kyara**, lo se, hay muy pocos fic de esta pareja, y mas en español, por eso decidí crear un fic de ellos (y aquí entre nos mi alocada cabesita ya esta maquinando mas XD pero shhh, sera sorpresa jajaja). y no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando, perdón por no hacerlo la semana pasada cuando debí, pero aquí les traigo esta "ofrenda de la paz", espero que te aya gustado :)

gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos, y a los lectores silenciosos, y a cualquiera que aya leído hasta aquí XD

ya saben, correcciones y opiniones son bienvenidas...


	4. Chapter 3: La casa de jengibre

bueno, bueno, ya es hora de renovar, porque, por lo menos para mi, YE EMPEZÓ LA HISTORIA :D wiiii *inserte baile de la felicidad aquí*

y pues bien, he aquí lo que devén de saber:

-diálogos-  
pensamientos  
**flashback  
**(narración dentro de la narración, no necesariamente pensamientos de los personajes)

bien, creo que eso es todo, ya saben,quejas, recomendaciones, criticas, halagos, todo es bien recibido, siempre y cuando sea respetuoso (en el caso de los tomatazos).

* * *

CAPITULO 3: **"La casa de jengibre"**

**.  
**

_**Quien no haya sufrido lo que yo, que no me de consejos**_

**-**_Anónimo-_

.

.

.

.

Intento concentrarse en lo que pasaba. Su cabeza se sentía oprimida y su cuerpo pesado, no había abierto los ojos todavía, aunque desde hace un rato que se podía decir, estaba "consiente".

A su alrededor no se oía nada, ni se sentía que hubiera alguien, solo había un sutil y hasta antójable olor dulce en el aire.

Pero eso no quería decir que deseara despabilarse del todo, o que confiara en lo que había en el exterior, ¿Qué tal si abría los ojos y se encontraba en una cárcel de ramas de nuevo?, o en otro lugar peor de ese horrible bosque.

Pero…

¿y si estaba en casa?. Estaba esa posibilidad, ese olor era como el del dulce reino, como estar en Ooo, puede que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla, que su dolor de cabeza no sea otra cosa que residuos del estrés por ese extraño sueño.

Sí, eso era posible, después de todo ¿un bosque así de bizarro?, ¿un chico gato y una chica conejo?, ¡por favor!, un hombre idéntico a simon…. ¿en qué pensaba?, eso obviamente debió de haber sido un sueño, uno muy preocupante por cierto. Pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

_Es obvio que solo estaba soñando…_

Ya más tranquila, con lentitud por cansancio más que nada, abrió los ojos e intento enfocar a su alrededor con una somnolencia del demonio, como si estuviera semi dormida semi despierta. Primero, manchas de diferentes colores lo acaparaban todo, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron tomando forma dejando ver una habitación ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, echa meramente de dulce en un color rosa pálido, decorada con un fino glas en las esquinas y techo, mientras unas gomitas asían el papel de adornos junto con lámparas de pirulí a los lados de la pulcra pared que iluminaban todo en un conjunto de colores demasiado tiernos para su gusto.

¿Eso era una habitación del dulce reino?, la cama donde se encontraba era muy suave y espaciosa, lo sentía ya que sus sentido estaba despertando un poco más, curiosa lentamente bajo la mirada para notar las sabanas color rosa chicle que la cubrían hasta el pecho.

¿Era posible?, ¿esa era la señal que necesitaba para confirmar que todo había sido una pesadilla?.

Suspiro con alivio.

Pero… ¿qué hacía en el dulce reino?, ahora pensaba más clara mente que ase un momento, ya se había despertado del todo y eso no cuadraba nada. Ella había dormido en su cama, y después paso eso de la extraña chica rubia.

No podía simplemente despertar en el dulce reino así como así, ¿Qué había pasado?, a lo mejor y si olvidaba algo.

Incorporándose con calma y algo de duda en la mullida cama que parecía hacer su trabajo demasiado bien, pues era _demasiado_ suave,( fácilmente podía ser tragada al fondo de esta), por fastidio dio unos cuantos manotazos intentando acoplarse bien y resistirse a la esponjosidad "como vampiresas", fue que se dio cuenta de algo…

Algo no muy grato…

-veo que ya despertaste- él estaba ahí, en un sillón amplio del otro lado de la habitación dando a los pies de su cama, tan bien vestido y desalineado como lo recordaba, se encontraba acostado boca arriba con una almohada sobre su cabeza que tapaba parcialmente su rostro, dejando solo al descubierto su ojo derecho que la veía algo aburrido.

_No, no era un sueño…_

Y no estaba muy segura de sí reír o llorar por eso.

Le dedico un mirada analítica que el respondió con una naturalidad que causo que la "intimidada" fuera ella.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente?, él estaba ahí y ella aquí, al parecer el despierto desde hace tiempo y ella recién levantada…

Pero, el punto aquí, de todo esto era…

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- su tono fue calmo y rasposo, la garganta la tenía seca y no lo había notada hasta ese siquiera dijo un ¿Dónde estoy?, o algo así, en ese momento esa pregunta, saber la razón de aquello era lo más importante.

No dejo de verlo, y el a ella, no estaba ni siquiera segura de que allá parpadeado mientras la estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- no tardó en responderle con un tono obvio y cansino, su voz era algo ronca. Era seguro de que él estaba igual o más cansado que ella, su postura completamente distendida en el sofá y respiración algo desigual lo dejaban en claro.

Enserio, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, si antes estaba confundida y dudosa, ahora estaba inquieta y nerviosa. ¿El la salvo?, cuando prácticamente eran un par de desconocidos que aparte no se llevaban del todo bien, bueno, si puñetazos e insultos irónicos son tomados como convivencia, e indicio de "tratarse", porque si no, ni eso tenían.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-cambio la pregunta sin ton ni son, pues eso le resultaba más importante que insistir con la razón que el tubo para salvarla, después de todo, no podía enojarse por ello ni cuestionarlo, el la había salvado, punto, sin su ayuda era seguro que estaría en el fondo de ese turbulento y frió rió de donde era seguro nunca hubiera salido.

Simplemente no podía quejarse, no _debía…_

pero quería saber cómo diablos lo consiguió.

-utilice algo llamado nadar- y con desgano quito la almohada de su cara solo para ponerla sobre su pecho y mover su mirada al techo dejando su brazo derecho colgando del filo del sillón cual peso muerto.

-no, enserio, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-tomo su cuello por la incomodidad de su garganta (¿Dónde había agua?), y gracias a ello pudo notar sorprendida que ya no tenía las heridas causadas por las ramas y la pelea antes de caer inconsciente. Parpadeo incrédula mientras palpaba algo apresurada sus extremidades que, al mirarlas comprobó que ya no tenía heridas, ni marcas por ningún lado. Como si solo se hubieran ido como por arte de magia.-p-pero… ¿cómo?.

-bueno, lo de tus heridas yo no lo hice- ni la estaba mirando, ¿Cómo diablos era que sabía lo que estaba asiendo?.

Entre serró los ojos mientras dejaba de tocarse los brazos y la cara para poder sentarse lo más derecha que el malvavisco asesino (tómese por cama) le permitía.

Por ese sencillo acto la sabana que la cubría se recorrió a su cintura en un movimiento completamente natural y esperado, pero, lo que no tenía nada de esperado fue como se sintió dicho acto.

Sintió frió.

Con la misma mirada seria, fue bajando la vista lentamente hasta su torso que ya no estaba cubierto.

Y ahora su mirada ya no era seria, ahora auguraba el más puro dolor y miseria que la no-humanidad hubiera visto.

-Que. Diablos. Significa. ¡¿ESTO?! –señalo a su nuevo vestuario que consistía en un blusón sin hombros ni manga de una tela _demasiado_ liviana y fresca de un color lavanda.

Se palpo apresurada asegurándose de que tuviera ropa interior y que no se viera nada. O más bien, que _él_ no viera nada.

Comprobando que, en efecto tenía unos vendajes que servían como sostén y pantaletas, y que no se notaban casi nada. Suspiro tranquila, solo por ese momento, pues retomo la mirada fiera al gato recostado en el sillón.

-¿Qué, la ropa nueva?, esta te servirá ya que la que traías eran solo sucios y mojados harapos – le informo sin verla, como si el maldito techo fuera más importante que el ataque mezcla de taquicardia con vergüenza casi asesina (bueno, muy asesina) que estaba sufriendo.

Con un tic en el ojo derecho intento articular palabras que no fueran un grito de rabia obteniendo parcialmente un resultado cuando soltó un "ya" con enojo y no con la rabia que sentía. Intento tranquilizarse, tomo aire mientras terminaba de quitarse la delicada y rosa sabana de enzima e intentaba ir al filo de la absorbente cama-pero… ¿quién demonios me la puso?.-apretó los puños a sus costados.

Se estaba conteniendo, glob sabe que lo estaba intentando.

_No debo golpearlo, no debo matarlo…no…_

Quería darle el beneficio (en su caso, bendición) de la duda, se lo debía, por lo menos, por salvarla y traerla a un lugar seguro. O seso quería pensar.

-tronquitos- fue la respuesta que dio mientras dejo de mirar el techo y serró los ojos.

Estaba cansado y ella no dejaba de fastidiar, si hubiera sabido que se pondría así la hubiera dicho a la elefanta que estuviera en una habitación diferente.

Ya era tarde para eso.

-¿y quién es tronquitos?- le pregunto no menos tranquila ya a un lado de él. Claro, después de lograr su cometido y salir de la esponjosa prisión y haber avanzado torpemente descalza por el extrañamente rió y reseco suelo de jengibre, pues sus piernas estaban semi dormidas. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?. _

¿y esa tal tronquitos quién era?, no podía ser _la_ tronquitos que conocía.

_¿o sí?_... bueno, podría ser alguien que se pareciera a la que ella conocía en Ooo, como acababa de pasar con ese sujeto tan parecido a simon en ese bosque…

Bosque…

-una elefanta pequeña y verde-le respondió sin abrir los ojos-ella fue quien te atendió y vistió mientras estabas inconsciente.

-mientras estaba inconsciente- repitió distraída dejando a un lado el problema de quien la vistió (por el momento) para concentrarse en el hecho de como sobrevivió al guardián del rió, él dijo que nado, quiere decir que aquella figura que fue por ella al fondo y la jalo fuera del agua fue el.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?-volvió a preguntar todavía parada aun lado de el con un tono mas tranquilo, pero no menos brusco, ella quería respuestas y no se movería de ahí hasta conseguirlas.

-ya te había dicho que nade-

-hablo enserio, ¿Cómo pudiste nadar contra corriente con toda la fuerza del rió?-tomo inconscientemente el dobladillo del delicado blusón que le llega a las rodillas-¿Cómo pudiste eludir al guardián?, ¿Cómo pudiste cargar con migo?...porque…porque…

_¿Por qué me salvaste?..._

El solo suspiro y abrió nuevamente solo el ojo derecho y la vio ahí, parada y algo tensa agarrando el final de su blusón y con su cabello suelto y algo enredado-no te callaras ¿verdad?.

Y ella negó sin dejar de mirarlo en espera de las respuestas.

Las quería, no, las exigía.

-lo más fácil de todo creo que fue la aparte de nadar por ti- abrió el otro ojo ahora si viéndola como se debe, y si no fuera porque estaba concentrada esperando la respuesta, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que hizo eso para verla _mejor_- el agua estaba helada y extremada mente turbia, pero el secreto para no ser devorado por ella es ir con la corriente no en contra, así fue como te encontré y seguí el camino de regreso a la superficie.

-¿y el guardián?- pregunto insegura todavía parada cual estaca a un lado del sillón ajena a cualquier otra intención - ¿Cómo pudiste eludirlo?.

-no lo eludí- le respondió y ella juro que entreabrió un poco la boca en sorpresa por su declaración- más bien…-hizo una pausa mientras movía en círculos su muñeca dando a entender un "no es muy importante" casi explicito-le diría escabullirse en silencio.

-¿Cómo?-insistió.

-solamente diré que es muy fácil de distraer si sabes cómo- dejo de mirarla para volver al techo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-es importante- bueno, no estaba muy segura que lo era, pero la estaba dejando con la duda, ella era muy curiosa, eso le trajo problemas antes pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, por eso mientras más quisieras que ella no supiera algo, ella más insistiría en enterarse.

-no lo es-le refuto dándose la media vuelta y la imagen de su espalda, dando por terminada la "explicación".

-si lo es, y tú me lo dirás- afirmo dejando de sostener el dobladillo y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera, sonando como quería, firme y segura.

Eso era un orden.

Y el no pudo evitar sentir una leve molestia ante eso, ¿una orden?, ¿con que cara venia ella a ordenarle?.

-yo no te diré nada mas- no necesito de darle la cara para conseguir su punto. Sonar seguro y un tanto más amenazador que ella.

Y fue cuando marceline pudo aprender algo del chico gato, por extraño que pareciera se sintió un poco identificada por ello.

Ambos eran demasiado tercos. Ella seguiría insistiendo y el seguiría eludiendo.

Y entendió que ese tema era caso perdido.

Pero como ella, realmente no entendía como la gente normalmente hace, porque en esos casos, las personas dejarían de insistir, hasta tomarían otro camino. Pero marceline era marceline, y aunque entendiera perfectamente el punto eso no quería decir que parara, ella seguiría con el maldito problema, aunque fuera caso perdido.

-dime- se acercó más a él, ya tocando plenamente el filo del sofá con sus piernas, enterándose que este era muy suave, no tanto como la cama, pero se sentía cómodo.

-no- un sonido cansado hablo por él.

Con una mueca se inclinó más cerca de el- ¡dime!.-alargo la palabra para sonar más molesta, como si haberla gritado no hubiera sido suficiente.

El no respondió, solo se contrajo más en sí mismo y al respaldo.

Entrecerrando los ojos acorto más aun la distancia para así prácticamente gritárselo más si era posible, pero se acercó tanto que prácticamente podía olerlo, y se distrajo un poco por el fresco olor a…

_¿Qué?..._

¿a qué olía?, era algo que nunca antes había olido, era fresco, dulce y abrazante, pero no algo empalagoso ni pesado , era más bien efímero como si realmente no oliera a eso realmente, como una ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo era y casi, casi palpable y _apetecible…_

-y dices que yo soy el acosador- sorprendida y algo asustada se alejó de golpe asía atrás, pero fue tanto su impulso que termino por caer de sentón en el reseco suelo de jengibre, hasta temió haberlo roto.

-yo… yo-se tomó en acto reflejo el pecho en un intento de tranquilizarse y tomar un poco de aire.

Estaba sonrojada, y algo avergonzada por haberse puesto a olerlo y como si no fuera suficiente que fuera tan obvio; agradecía que él estuviera de espaldas para que no viera como estaba…pero…

¿Entonces porque el parecía reírse?.

-aparte de loca, torpe-

Y la vergüenza se fue para darle cara al enojo,_ de nuevo._

-creí que ya aviamos aclarado ese punto- su voz sonó como su siseo de serpiente, una clara molestia y amenaza.

Inclusive juraba que si no fuera porque estaba segura de que no tenía sus poderes, pareciera que su siseo fue dicho con su cara de demonio.

* * *

-¡aléjate de mí loca!-

-¡deja de llamarme así!- tiro con más fuerza de su cabello mientras apretaba el agarre de sus piernas en su torso importándole menos que un bledo el decoro, mientras el manoteaba asía su espalda intentando en vano bajarla de él.

-¡para ya!-ante el manoteo y retorcimiento casi diabólico una mesita de noche se tambaleo dejando caer al suelo un reloj de menta y un cuadro siguió como víctima de ese encuentro de titanes.

-¡no!-tiro más fuerte si era posible, pero ahora de sus negras y algo tiernas orejas de gato, obteniendo un maullido de dolor.

-¡QUE PARES TE DIJE!-molesto y harto se tiro al suelo de espaldas, haciendo que ahora ella fuera la que diera un grito de dolor y le sacara el aire cuando el callo justo sobre su estómago.

Bueno, de titanes algo infantiles…

-maldito hijo de…-no pudo terminar de insultarlo cuando por fin él se había movido de enzima de ella y pudo respirar. Era obvio que lo primero que diría sería un insulto para él.

Lo miro cuando él se levantó y quedo sobre ella cara a cara, y con una mirada que decía "me las pagaras" lo reto de nuevo.

Si, era obvio que eso no acabaría ahí.

Pero lo que no era obvio, ni por asomo fue la risilla nerviosa y picara que provenía de la puerta de la habitación.

Ella algo desorientada y el algo adolorido voltearon la cabeza asía donde provenía el sonidito que rayaba en lo molesto y fuera de lugar. Dejando a un lado su duelo de miradas.

Ahí, parada una pequeña elefanta de un verde manzana que bestia un mal puesto delantal con flores bordadas y sostenía una charola rebosante de comida con su trompa que parecía poder resistir aquello y más, los miraba algo sonrojada y riendo pícaramente.

-lo siento, jijiji-con su pata intento tapar malamente la sonrisa con la que los veía-no pensé interrumpir algo.

-¿Qué?-la vampira no entendía, parpadeo un par de veces para intentar aclarar algo que al parecer era obvio.

Hasta que reparo en cómo estaba vestida, en que posición estaba en ese momento…

Y con quien.

-¡ha!-rauda y veloz empujo al pelinegro lo más lejos de ella posible, haciendo que este se diera de lleno contra el suelo al estar tan desprevenido.

-eso dolió-se quejó sentándose mientras se sobaba sus espalda baja con algo parecido al puchero.

Ella a su lado, no mostró ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento. Al contrario, sonrió de lado muy divertida y satisfecha.

-Les dejare esto aquí- dejo la bandeja con comida todavía humeante a un lado de la puerta. Lo mejor era no molestar a la pareja.-que disfruten su luna de miel.

-¡¿Qué?!-su grito salió algo chillón y sus mejillas estaban rojas, no de vergüenza, sino de molestia.

Ella, ¿de luna de miel?, y ¿con ese sujeto?.

volteo la mirada a su costado donde el chico tocaba sus orejas en busca de mitigar el dolor y murmuraba algo como "está loca es peligrosa, me jalo de mis orejitas".

_Debe de estar bromeando…_

volteo de nuevo su mirada algo molesta a la elefanta que, ahora apreciaba si era muy parecida a la tronquitos que ella conocía, si no fuera por ese color claramente más verde.

-No-se paró del suelo que de pronto se le antojo demasiado cómodo e intento arreglarse lo más posible el blusón y el cabello-se equivoca, el-señalo al pelinegro que la veía con molestia y algo de resentimiento desde su lugar-No es mi…mi…-hasta pronunciarlo le era incomodo e imposible.

-Esposo, ¡sí!-termino de responder ella-no tienes que explicarme nada, ambos son jóvenes y apuestos-movió significativamente las cejas y marceline no pudo evitarse ponerse rígida y azul ante tal acción, y claro, lo que eso quería decir.

-No, usted confunde las cosas-intento aclarar el asunto de nuevo, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué se molestaba? A leguas que se notaba que aquella elefanta no la quería escuchar.

-No, claro que no lo confundo-le restó importancia con un movimiento de trompa que le decía "lo que sea"- ambos comparten la habitación…

-Espera, ¿qué?- eso no lo sabía.

-Sí, y solo los esposos pueden hacer eso…porque si no fuera si…- y el semblante de la elefanta cambio dramáticamente a uno sombrío y hasta amenazante- sería la peor deshonra para mi linda posadita de jengibre.

-He-no sabía que decir, ¿debería de sentirse amenazada, nerviosa o preocupada por eso?.

-Tronquitos ¿puedes traerme un poco de refresco?-marshall interrumpió la "charla" para pedir su capricho.

-Claro que si lindo-le dedico una giño con su ojo izquierdo y salió sin más dando saltitos como todo "poni encantado" dejando la habitación y a sus inquilinos en total silencio.

-¿Me pasa la tarta?-

Marceline volteo tan rápido el cuello que la niña del exorcista se quedaba corta-tu-sonó el llamado de ultratumba aclamando las almas del inframundo.

Y por acto reflejo él se tomó de la cabeza cubriendo sus orejas ante un posible ataque de "la loca del demonio".

-¿Puedo saber qué hice?-

-No te agás el inocente, ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?- señalo molesta asía la puerta abierta que daba al corredor ahora vacío.

-¿Yo?, ¿a quién?-la veía curioso desde su posición en el suelo un tanto más relajado pero sin soltar sus orejas.

-A tronquitos, ¿Cómo es eso de que compartimos habitación?-se acercó a donde estaba el con un paso enojado asiendo que la liviana tela del vestido dejara ver sus piernas más de la cuenta y su cabello ondeara cual tentáculos en busca de carne fresa, dándole un efecto etéreamente aterrador.-o que "somos esposos"-dijo con molestia asiendo sus manos puños-¿Qué diablos le dijiste?.

-Bueno, decir, así lo que se dice decir, no, yo no dije nada como eso-

-Entonces hazme el favor de explicarme cómo diablos es que ella cree que somos esposos- estaba ya prácticamente frente de el con toda su aura oscura rodeándola.-¿Qué diablos paso?.

Y ahora no habría un "no te diré nada", porque en ese momento era más que capaz de arrancarle las orejas si era necesario.

Y él se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

**_Tosió un poco más de fría agua, y por reflejo reviso que la chica tendida a su lado estuviera, por lo menos completa._**

**_Se topó con que estaba inconsciente._**

**_Rápidamente se acercó hasta su nariz para revisar que respiraba, soltando involuntariamente de alivio un suspiro cuando comprobó que sí._**

_Sería muy problemático cargar con un cadáver…_

**_ Volteo asía atrás en busca del guardián del río o algunas de sus escurridizas ramas. Viéndolo del otro lado del rio, del lado sur._**

**_Eso era bueno, no se equivocó al seguir la corriente a la superficie, hubiera sido muy problemático si hubieran salido de nueva cuenta al lado sur. Él podía hacerse invisible, pero no así la chica, y ese mastodonte de piedra era muy rápido y fuerte como para hacerle frente sin descuidarla y que fuera un blanco fácil para sus escurridizas ramas._**

**_De él, o de cualquier árbol encantado que estuviera por ahí. _**

**_Rodando los ojos con molestia vio de nueva cuenta la inconsciente joven a su lado, su delantal blanco se había ido por el río, y su vestido azul ya están meros harapos azules que si apenas la cubrían, si seguía así, se moriría de hipotermia._**

**_Así que incorporándose de rodillas la tomo en brazos sin mucha delicadeza, debo de agregar, pues sus brazos estaban empezando a entumecerse del frío, se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar lo más silenciosamente posible, pues el guardián todavía no volvía a su guarida subterránea abajo del puente, seguía parado de pie en el otro extremo dándoles la espalda._**

**_Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, pero aun así prácticamente inaudibles para prácticamente cualquier, después de todo era parte de su naturaleza._**

**_Pero aunque la chica no pesara mucho, la tarea de llevarla cargada no era menos difícil. El agua fría y el fresco aire de otoño, aunque fuera de mañana, no ayudaba para nada a sus entumecidas extremidades._**

**_Pero él tenía la culpa, ¿Quién lo mandaba a salvar a la problemática chica?, ella había decidido ir al puente, cuando él le había dicho que no fuera, ella se lo había buscado, era problema de nadie más que ella, no de él, entonces ¿porque demonios se tiro al rió salvarla?, era idiota, era una sentencia de muerte._**

_Era seguro que moriría…_

**_Si, era seguro que ella moriría, estaba muy herida y exhausta, eso a leguas se notaba, no hubiera podido nadar siquiera._**

**_Involuntariamente bajo la mirada asía ella, estaba pálida y temblaba del frío, su oscuro y enredado cabello relucía por las frías gotas de agua asiendo que pareciera una telaraña._**

**_Suspiro con resignación y volvió su vista al frente tratando en de concentrarse en el camino correcto y no en el hecho que tubo para salvarla._**

**_Porque lo entendió al verla, así de vulnerable en sus brazos._**

**_En realidad lo entendió, cuando la vio dirigirse al dichoso puente, cuando se lo advirtió, y sobre todo cuando cayó al río._**

**_¿no seria un asesinato abandonarle?_**

**_Porque, el sería tan culpable de su muerte como el extremista guardián del puente._**

**_Se detuvo un momento cuando diviso un letrero de madera pintado de verde pistache, que anunciaba en letra rosa pastel, la posada de la bruja tronquitos._**

**_Así sin más, siguió el sendero cursimente decorado con golosinas hasta la cima de la colina en donde una bella apetecible construcción de jengibre relucía esplendorosa, con inquilinos saliendo y entrando._**

**_Gracias a eso fue que pudo pasar al vestíbulo sin tener que hacer malabares con el cuerpo inerte de la chica y llegar a la recepción, en donde una sonriente elefanta le entregaba sus llaves a una ardilla vestida elegantemente de traje con su monóculo._**

**_-Que disfrute su estadía señor-_**

**_La ardilla solo chillo en respuesta, le hubiera gustado saber qué, pero nunca fue bueno con el idioma ardilla._**

**_Se fue corriendo con las llaves en su boca hasta meterse en el baño femenino, seguido de gritos asustados de las mujeres ahí adentro._**

_Extranjeros…_

**_Siempre se confundían de puerta._**

**_-¿Se le ofrece algo?-tronquitos llamo su atención, volteando asía donde ella lo llamaba se acercó los pocos pasos que quedan para llegar al mostrador._**

**_-Tronquitos quisiera cobrarte un favor-no la saludo, ni mucho menos bromeo como de costumbre asía. La chica en sus brazos empezaba a temblar más si era posible._**

**_Ella dejo no de sonreír carismáticamente sin dejar de verlo._**

**_Y el suspiro cansado. Abecés no se podía tratar con ella._**

**_-Quiero que la atiendas- y era obvio que hablaba de marceline-y rápido._**

**_-¡Ho!-exclamo sorprendida al apenas reparar en la presencia de la inconsciente y casi moribunda chica-¡santos pasteles de manzana!, ¿Qué paso?-salió del mostrador para acercarse al empapado y casi congelado par._**

**_-Solo te diré que fueron muchas cosas- le respondió con voz ronca, la garganta le dolía, respirar empezaba a dolerle también._**

**_-¿Veneno, intoxicación, mordidas?-preguntaba mientras con su trompa movía rápidamente el cabello y brazos de la pelinegra en busca de lo mencionado._**

**_-No, no y no-tomo un poco de aire, de repente empezaba a faltarle.-solo heridas por ramas y agua muy fría._**

**_-Bueno, entonces el único problema es cambiarle rápidamente esa ropa y hacerla entrar en calor-dirigió algo preocupada su mirada a el-¿y tú?, ¿cómo te sientes?._**

**_-Estoy bien-le respondió-por lo menos mejor que ella._**

**_Ella solo asintió no menos preocupada-sígueme._**

**_Y así lo hizo, la elefanta hacia su esfuerzo para poder caminar tan rápido como sus cortas patas se lo permitían, pues, aunque no haya veneno o algo del estilo, si era muy grave el grado de congelación que tenía, ella y Marshall._**

**_Porque aunque él le dijera que estaba bien, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba evitando que se diera cuenta del castañear de sus dientes y el temblor de frio que ocultaba muy bien. No así la chica en sus brazos que parecía una gelatina demasiado pálida._**

**_Llegaron rápido a una habitación casi al fondo del pasillo._**

**_Y Marshall no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo ante tanta dulcería y color rosa, era demasiado molesto y predominante._**

**_-Déjala aquí-le informo mientras encendía las lámparas-yo me encargo, mientras tu vete a dar un baño caliente, lo necesitas._**

**_El asintió y prácticamente la aventó a la cama._**

**_-Oye, más cuidado-lo reprendió algo molesta y preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella._**

**_-No te preocupes-se dio la media vuelta directo a la puerta-ella es muy resistente._**

**_Y salió de la habitación sin más, con una sonrisa ladina en la cara._**

**_El no mentía, ella ya había resistido mucho, eso no era nada._**

* * *

**_Cuando salió del baño su ropa ya estaba seca y limpia, se secó el cabello y vistió de nuevo. Su piel ya no estaba demasiado pálida y solo pequeños estragos del cansancio se notaban, suspiro ante su reflejo en el espejo del baño._**

**_Con paso más relajado y parido llego a la habitación al final del pasillo donde tronquitos dejo a marceline._**

**_-¿Ya habrá acabado?-se preguntó en voz no tan alta frente a la puerta con el número 9/12_**

**_Pero realmente ni lo pensó, solo abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, topándose con una pelinegra cubierta hasta el pecho de una sábana rosa chicle._**

**_Ella también se veía mejor, tronquitos hizo un buen trabajo al curarla, ya no temblaba, ni estaba mortalmente pálida, inclusive las heridas de su cuello no estaban, y de seguro las del resto de su cuerpo tampoco._**

**_Busco con la mirada alrededor de la habitación a la elefanta, pero nada. Solo estaba marceline._**

_Debió volver a recepción._

**_Como abrió la puerta la serró, y con un andar relajado llego de nueva cuenta a recepción, donde como esperaba tronquitos atendía a otro cliente que se quejaba que una ardilla había entrado a su habitación y había asustado a su esposa._**

**_-Lo siento señor, hablare con el inquilino, esto no se volverá a suscitar- le juro algo apenada, mientras el sujeto soltó un molesto "eso espero" y se daba la media vuelta._**

**_-¿y?-fue lo primero que le hablo, ella algo sorprendida soltó el bolígrafo con el que estaba apuntando la queja. Él se inclinó para recogerlo, no sorprendiéndose cuando lo sostuvo, de cómo este era de un rosa mexicano con dibujitos de corazón.-se te callo._**

**_-Ho, muy amable joven-le sonrió mientras lo tomaba con su trompa. _**

_Genial…lo que faltaba**.**_

**_-¿Qué se le ofrece?-ya lista para apuntar nuevamente en su libreta la cual asía juego con la luma._**

**_-Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba la inquilina de la habitación 9/12-decido seguirle la corriente, total, ¿Qué más le quedaba?._**

**_Inmediatamente después empezó a hojear su libre en busca de lo que él le pedía, sonriendo al encontrarlo-la señorita está bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso._**

**_-¿Solo eso?-_**

**_-Si-y el asintió sin más, ya iba a darse la media vuelta para irse cuando…-oiga- lo llamo de muevo, haciendo que él se regresara no muy convencido.-la habitación no está registrada-le informo algo contrariada y ¿Por qué no?, molesta._**

**_-¿Enserio?-por suerte tronquitos era tan distraída como para no notar el sarcasmo efímero en su pregunta._**

**_-Si-dejo de un lado su libreta y lo vio directo-¿usted viene con la señorita?_**

**_-Si-_**

**_-Entiendo-empezó a anotar algo en la libreta-¿habitación compartida o individual?_**

**_en ese momento no lo pensó realmente, solo respondió._**

**_-Compartida-_**

**_Y de haber sabido que su respuesta desataría el infierno sobre la tierra, hubiera dicho que habitaciones se paradas._**

* * *

-¿Y quieres que me crea eso?- ya no estaba tan molesta como al principio, ahora solo estaba escéptica desde su lugar en el suelo frente a él.

-Cree lo que quieras, yo ya te respondí- seguido comió otro bocado de la tarta de pera que tronquitos les había traído desde antes de irse por el refresco que le pidió.

-Decir que me trajiste aquí y que ella se izó la idea al venir juntos no me resulta factible-se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada.

Marshall se encogió de hombros sin más y siguió comiendo su tarta tranquilamente.

Y ella rodo los ojos asía la puerta que seguía abierta. ¿Creerse que solo la elefanta se hizo a la idea así sin más?, por favor, eso era muy improbable, aparte, ¿Por qué él no había hecho algo para aclarar el mal entendido?. Aparte, todavía no le decía porque la había salvado.

-Hey, gato-

El dejo de comer para mirarla con molestia-¿debería de tomar eso como un insulto?-porque para él no lo era, pero la forma despectiva con la que se lo dijo, dejaba en claro que para ella sí.

-Tómalo como quieras- le ignoro- quiero saber ¿porque no le has dicho a tronquitos que está equivocada?.

-La verdad, ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa idea hasta que lo dijo hace un rato-puso a un lado su plato vacío y tomo una servilleta para limpiarse-aparte, es un caso perdido insistir con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dejo a un lado su postura rígida para verlo curiosa, sus brazos se pusieron a sus costados y estiro las piernas que antes le servían como "asiento".

-A ella la conozco desde hace años, pero es muy olvidadiza y distraída- la imito en su postura, solo que quedando de cara y a una distancia no muy grande- a veces es tanta su falta de memoria que hasta olvida que me conoce-y seguido se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- unas veces soy su hijo, otras otro trabajador, y a veces un completo desconocido. siempre cambia, es difícil saber cómo me ve, así que mejor sigo con el juego y no trato de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no tiene caso.

Y todo quedo en silencio después de que él dijo aquello, más que nada porque él no tenía más que decir y ella no quiera opinar.

Involuntariamente se contrajo en sí misma, abrazándose de sus piernas y sumiendo su cara en ellas, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos que eran parcialmente tapados por su cabello.

Eso que le dijo, le era tan tristemente familiar, que simplemente entro en su burbujita de auto lamentación, que, para su fastidio utilizaba más seguido de lo que le gustara desde que simon fue a su casa a pedirle ayuda para componer una canción.

Ella se había esforzado mucho en olvidarlo, en avanzar sin él, fingiendo que no la afectaba las veces que finn y jake lo golpeaban o de las locuras que hacía para no estar solo, como por ejemplo intentar llevarse a bonnibel.

Porque si era doloroso, pero no lo demostraba, debía fingir que no lo conocía, porque prácticamente él no la conocía a ella, pare el, ella no era nada más que la reina de los vampiros, ya no era marcy, y por supuesto, ya no la recordaba en lo absoluto.

Nada de lo que vivieron, tanto las cosas buenas, como malas, son algo en esa deschavetada mente.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

**_-Te quiero simon- lo sostenía con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, él era lo único que tenía, y casi lo pierde por esa horda de criaturas aterradoras. Se sentía terrible consigo misma, por ser débil, por ser una niñita que nada podía hacer._**

**_-Yo también te quiero…-él también la abrazaba fuertemente, con mucho cariño, demostrándole cuanto quería protegerla con ese simple gesto, porque casi la pierde por culpa de esa horda de zombis tóxicos, que pudieron hacerle daño, el mundo era un lugar peligros para una pequeña, el debía protegerla, a como diera lugar, y si por eso debía enloquecer, sería un buen precio- Gunter…_**

* * *

Todo se fue desmoronando, su cordura se fue poco a poco, asiendo así todo más difícil, abecés era marcy, otras era un vestigio borroso de Betty al cual simon siempre preguntaba en ojos llorosos ¿porque se había ido?, ¿porque lo había dejado?, y otras, no menos dolorosas, ella era una desconocida, ella era el enemigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asustada dirigió su mirada a Marshall que la había llamado y veía curioso.

-Si-mintió con una voz ahogada por sus piernas, tampoco era como si hubiera respondido alto y claro.

- No mientas- la regaño algo molesto.

-No miento-le respondió molesta ahora, si el señorito sabía que no estaba bien ¿entonces porque carajos seguía insistiendo?, ¿Por qué no la dejaba sumirse en su depresión?.

-¿Ha, no?, ¿entonces porque lloras?-

¿Lloraba?, palpo con su mano sus mejillas, pero estas estaban secas, no estaba llorando.

-Yo no lloro-volteo su cabeza al lado contrario, aun abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Sabes que no necesitas derramar lágrimas para llorar?-

Apretó con fuerza el agarre de su blusón en un intento de no gritarle algo a ese molesto gato.

-Déjame en paz-

El no dijo más, y ella agradeció eso, porque si seguía estaba segura de dos cosas:

1) Terminaría llorando.  
2) Terminaría golpeándolo.

De pronto el sonido de unos pequeños pasos se oyeron desde el pasillo, y la silueta de tronquitos hizo su aparición tan risueña como ella sola.

-Bueno, queridos me voy, la reina me invito a su partido de fútbol-le informo mientras se ponía más polvo a su sobre maquillado rostro.

-¿Y mi refresco?- pregunto algo molesto el moreno desde su punto en el suelo y de frente a la depresiva vampira.

-Eso es para después, ahora es más importante esta invitación-lo regaño mientras guardaba el polvo en su bolso floreado más grande que ella- es mi oportunidad de regodearme con los meros meros, jijiji-esponjo la flor a un lado de su pelona cabeza con coquetería-nos vemos, pórtense bien.

Seguido de eso el portazo fue lo único que se oyó, eso y el refunfuño del chico.

-¿La reina?-pregunto dudosa, ¿ahí había una reina?, genial, salía de los reinos de dulce y caramelo, pera meterse en los de estos extraños personajes.

-¿He?- la volteo haber como asegurándose de que realmente haya hablado.

-¿Quién es la reina?-

-¿Qué reina?-

-l

La reina de la que hablaba-

-¿Tronquitos?-

-Si-

-No, ella no es reina-

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-

-Si-

Y un plato salió por los aires chocando contra la pared, pues él lo había esquivado como si nada.

-Tranquilízate- la calmo con un ademan de las manos que acompañaba lo dicho- la reina es obviamente, la gobernante de este lugar, ¿Qué no tiene reina de dónde vienes?. Bueno, aparte de ti- lo último lo dijo con obvio sarcasmo y otro plato salió a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Y para que te lo sepas, no, de donde vengo, no hay una reina, pero si muchas princesas- se cruzó de brazos molesta al terminar su explicación, y el por precaución alejo el resto de la vajilla dejándola lejos de su alcance.

-Entonces, ¿Quién los gobierna?-

-Nadie realmente, ya te dije que hay muchas princesas, por lo tanto muchos reinos, que obviamente ellas gobiernan.-

-Ya-

Y de repente tuvo una epifanía.

O tal vez una sensación de falsa seguridad.

-¿Tú has visto a una chica conejo?-

_¿Chica conejo?_...

¿Se refería a quien cree que se refería?

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, ya sabes- se acomodó mejor en su lugar estirando de nueva cuenta sus piernas y dejando atrás esa aura depresiva- una chica rubia, como de esta estatura- marco un poco más debajo de su barbilla- con una blancas orejas de conejo, vestida de azul.

-Si- y Marceline casi pudo saltar de felicidad, ¡por fin!, ¡por fin alguien la había visto!. Pero luego recordó quien era ese alguien.

-¿Enserio?- y de repente su felicidad notoria cambio a una inseguridad igualmente palpable molestando al chico.

-Si- repitió ahora con un tono molesto.

-¿Sabes a donde se fue, o donde esta?-

-Si- y fue que por fin recordó por que no insistió cuando él le ofreció su ayuda cuando el sonrió de medio lado.

_Él no es de fiar._

Por eso, lo ignoro en el bosque, por eso lo mando a la fregada, entonces ¿Por qué estaba al borde de aceptar el trato que él le dijera?.

Tal vez era que, como por fin tenía una pista, o que, de alguna forma se sentía segura con el después de que la haya salvado, o quizás…

-¿Me llevarías con ella?- por fin estaba cayendo en ese instinto auto destructivo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Si- después de todo, no era la primera vez que ese gato hacia que ella cayera haciendo algo sin conciencia.

* * *

charanchanchanchanchaaaannnn! :D ahora si viene lo bueno, todo el desmadre parte de aquí. espero que les haya gustado, porque para mi fue algo confuso y difícil, en especial porque ya de aquí aparecerán mas personajes,pero OJO no todo los personajes de hora de aventura, por que?, bueno, sera sorpresa .w.

pero el punto es que mas personajes implica mas personalidades, y no conforme con eso, las personalidades deben ser fieles a la versión original pero al mismo tiempo ser diferentes, con su propio toque de ironía y demencia que quiero para este fic, entenderán que es un trabajo difícil u.u por eso pido que me corrijan si salgo del camino y las personalidades son demasiado fuera de lo "normal" (o cual normal hora de aventura puede ser ._. ).

**Amaisupresh** me chiveas .w. gracias por considerar bueno mi trabajo, y también me alegra de que pienses asi, yo temía que la gran cantidad de palabras (narrativa) aburriera a la gente, pero que gusto que sea parte del encanto XD jeje. ahora trate de no repetir nexos y palabras, pero peco de repetitiva, lo siento si volvió a pasar, pero te encargo que me avises, enserio que agradezco ese tipo de ayuda, asi mejor mi escritura y narrativo, GRACIAS :D.

y lo de la escena extra, bueno, fue mas bien, como un "bonus" por tardarme en actualizar XD (lo cual volvió a pasar, lo siento XD), y que bueno que te gusto, mas que nada, fue como, bueno, ya vimos como lo vivió marceline pero que hay de nuestro minino?, el también tiene algo que contar XD jeje, y e ahí lo que salio.

y por cierto, por supuesto que el minino tenia que salvarla! XD jeje, y ya al ultimo, con tu teoría, cabe destacar que me confundiste un poquito con todo eso de la rama, el guardián y el nuevo personaje, que...aquí entre nos, si saldrá pero mas adelante ;) pero shhhhh, sera sorpresa.

y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, porque a mi me divirtió escribirlo, ya que no soy de comedia, yo soy mas de escribir tragedia, pero como este fic es de innovar (primer fic largo, primer fic de aventura, primer fic con comedia, etc). espero tu opinion! :D

**mary-animeangel** que bueno que te aya gustado este loco intento de fic XD, primero, si, lo se, simón fue un momento que me partió mi corazoncito de poyo como escritora, ya que, bueno, quise expresar un poco mas como se siente el verdadero rey helado, solo que, en este "mundo" las cosas serán un poco mas intensas.

y lo se, estos dos juntos son todo un desmadre! es en especial por las personalidades que les puse en este fic, son iguales y MUY diferentes al mismo tiempo, algo así como un amor/odio, o amor apache? eso lo decide el publico XD jajaja.

y no te preocupes, que mi plan es publicar cada semana, que si no lo hice la pasada fue por exceso de trabajo escolar, pero e bulto con esto, que espero te aya gustado! :D espero verte todos las semanas (o cuando suba capítulos, bueno hay que ser realistas) por aquí (?)

gracias a todo los lectores silenciosos y a cualquiera que se strebiera a leer esto, ya saben, criticas, mejoras, RECOMIENDEN LO A SUS AMIGOS XD JAJAJA ok no ._.


	5. Chapter 4: Cerdo y pimienta

bueno, bueno, ya es hora de renovar, porque, por lo menos para mi, YE EMPEZÓ LA HISTORIA :D wiiii *inserte baile de la felicidad aquí*

y pues bien, he aquí lo que devén de saber:

-diálogos-  
_pensamientos_  
**flashback  
**(narración dentro de la narración, no necesariamente pensamientos de los personajes)

bien, creo que eso es todo, ya saben,quejas, recomendaciones, criticas, halagos, todo es bien recibido, siempre y cuando sea respetuoso (en el caso de los tomatazos).

* * *

CAPITULO 4: **"cerdo y pimienta"**

_**pensar es gratis, no hacerlo sale muy** _**caro**_._

_-Anónimo-_

**.**

.

.

.

.

-bien, aquí están las cosas- el cerdo elegantemente vestido con un traje en color azul cielo y corbata de moño rojo le entrego el balde lleno de las cosas necesarias para la labor.

Una escoba como la de los cuentos de brujas, algo grande y de con hebras de paja dura y opaca que denotaba los años que debía de tener sometida a un exhausto servicio.  
Unos trapos completamente desteñidos y con pedazos faltantes, pero muy pulcros.  
Y en una esquina, casi aplastadas un par de esponjas verdes que amenazaban con deshacerse al más mínimo contacto con el agua.  
Por último, porque de verdad esperaba que fuera lo último (todo era muy pesado), estaban un par de frascos teñidos en un color vino opaco impidiendo ver el contenido plenamente de estos, pero, el hecho es que no estaban etiquetados, y pesaban más que ella, de eso estaba segura.

_¿Qué tienen estas cosas, piedras?..._

Y debían ser unas condenada mente pesadas.

-empezaran primero por el living, a esta hora todos están dormidos- valla, no tenía que decirlo, el gato medio dormido en su hombro lo dejaban bien en claro, sin mencionar la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba ella misma en ese preciso momento.- como entiendo que eres extranjera, te diré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí- le hablaba como si ella fuera un caso "especial", ¡por glob!, que se haya confundido y hubiera entrado al baño de hombres no quería decir que tuviera déficit de atención.

Marshall se removió sobre su hombro, porque si, ya estaba sobre él.

-primero, barreras absolutamente todos los rincones sin desacomodar ni lo mas mínimo, algunos clientes son extremadamente quisquillosos con eso-la miro con advertencia mientras ponía un brazo tras su espalda intentando dar una imagen importante- seguido de ello, traperas con la mermelada- esperen ¿con la que?- no permitas que nadie, y repito, n-a-d-i-e, pise el living hasta que seque- asintió con la mirada somnolienta sin prestar atención realmente- algunos no pueden con la tentación…- perdió su mirada por la ventana como quien recuerda algo no muy grato- bien, eso es todo, regresare a eso de las 7 3/6 para ver cómo les va.

Y se fue con su semblante aun no muy recuperado, mientras ella se movió de su lugar para iniciar de una vez por todas, asiendo por efecto que el pobre chico cayera de cara al suelo.

Si fue consciente de lo que hizo no quedo muy claro.

-Hau- somnoliento y molesto se sobo la nariz mientras empezaba a levantarse del suelo- a la próxima a bisa.

Ella solo se acercó a la cubeta y tomo la escoba sin mucho ánimo.

-a la próxima no te duermas sobre mí- hablo monótona, igual o más dormida que el mientras empezaba a barrer con la dura y vieja escoba.

-¿y qué haces?- le pregunto a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento en uno de los espaciosos y cómodos sillones del living de combinaciones caramelo.

-¿Qué es eso de "que hago"?- no lo miraba mientras le hablaba molesta- si tú también debes de ayudarme.

Pero no escucho respuesta, curiosa detuvo sus acciones y dio la media vuelta, solo para toparse con un pelinegro completamente dormido en uno de los sillones.

Y desde ese punto supo que el día no solo sería malo, no, seria unos de esos días en los que puedes ser un asesino potencial.

_No…no…no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_

molesta se dio la media vuelta para seguir intentando barrer con la maldita escoba de "la bruja escaldufa" que estaba tan tiesa que no barría.

-diablos-murmuro molesta cuando casi hace caer un cenicero de una mesita de té al no poder maniobrar como quisiera.

-¡no muevas nada!- el grito se oyó lejos, pero muy autoritario.

¿Cómo diablos sabia ese cerdo lo que estaba haciendo si no estaba ahí para verla?

_¿será acaso algo de la gente de aquí?_

Porque empezaba a asustarse.

* * *

**_Se estiro de nuevo en un intento de hacer algún movimiento…que no fuera golpear al gato claro está._**

**_No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, aunque según tenía entendido, no fue más que un día, a lo sumo dos, pero adjuntándole el hecho de que cayó al agua fría, era obvio que le afectara algo, en especial en los músculos._**

**_Ya estaban entumecidos y dormidos, era algo de esperar._**

**_Suspiro cuando dejo la labor del estiramiento, pero de inmediato sintió esa picazón en los músculos y el desespero de estar tanto tiempo inactiva, y claro esta encerrada._**

**_Así que empezó a caminar por la habitación tal cual león encerrado, empezando a ver como exigir un nuevo conjunto de ropa, o por lo menos una ducha._**

**_-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?- se quejó sin verlo, estaba más concentrada en pasar sus brazos por su espalda estirándose (de nuevo) mientras avanzaba por la habitación con paso desganado._**

**_Si seguía a si mucho más tiempo ahora si se volvería loca._**

**_-nos iremos cuando sea seguro y el festival se haya acabado- le informo desde su lugar en el filo del sillón._**

**_-¿festival?, ¿Qué festival?-_**

**_Suspiro cansado-el que se hace cada otoño-le explico como si de una niña se tratara- dura una semana, y prácticamente todo el mundo lo celebra, la reina convoca a un partido de fútbol y todos van a verlo._**

_¿a eso fue tronquitos con tanta ilusión?._

**_Hizo una mueca mientras seguía con lo suyo, mientras él se paraba de su lugar en busca de uno más cómodo._**

**_-¿y eso que tiene de interesante?-_**

**_-el final es lo que todos quieren ver- se recostó en la absorbente cama que ella ya no ocupaba y que el considero un buen lugar de reposo._**

**_Y ella hizo una trompetilla con la boca menospreciando eso, ¿Qué tenía de interesante de todas formas?, de seguro solo les daban un trofeo, o una medalla, o lo que esta rara gente les justase dar._**

**_-¿y eso que?, solo es una competición, que suena divertida sí, pero no como algo para un festival.-_**

**_-me da la ligera sospecha de que hablamos de cosas diferentes- se recostó boca arriba mientras la veía de costado caminar con algo de desespero._**

**_-bueno, y según tú, ¿de qué hablas?- termino de rodear la habitación para detenerse y cruzarse de brazos viéndolo con escepticismo._**

**_-de un festival en donde el evento final es un sacrificio-_**

**_No, pues, visto así, si hablaban de cosas diferentes, pero, ¿no hablaban de fútbol?._**

**_-¿a qué te refieres?-_**

**_-el final- le dijo con tono de fastidio y obviedad mientras se dejaba tendido por completo- todos quieren ver quiénes son los pobres diablos que perderán y serán sacrificados._**

**_-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto perpleja, ¿sacrificados?, ¿los perdedores serán sacrificados?. ¿Y aun así jugaban?, ¿aun así lo iban a ver?.- si son sacrificados ¿porque diablos juegan?-lo cuestiono molesta._**

**_-ellos no quieren jugar si eso te refieres- se movió para quedar en su costado izquierdo y de cara a ella- son ordenes de la reina. Ella los escoge, ella decide quien gano, y ella lleva a cabo la ejecución._**

**_Eso era peor._**

**_-¿y porque hace eso?-le pregunto un poco molesta mientras avanzaba para quedar más cerca de la cama. _**

**_El hizo una amago desde su posición parecido a un encogimiento de hombros- no lo sé, capricho quizás._**

**_-¿capricho?-pregunto más molesta aun, ¿Cómo alguien asía algo como eso?, y lo peor, ¿cómo alguien dejaba que lo hiciera?.-está loca.-escupió cuan molesta se sentía._**

**_El solo sonrió lesivamente-mejor que nadie te oiga decir eso, o si no "te desaparecerán"._**

**_Ella se encogió de hombros indiferente y altanera como ella sola._**

**_Y él nunca dejo de sonreír._**

**_-valla, tu sí que quieres morir y no te importa el cómo-le dijo divertido con esa sonrisa sarcástica en su níveo rostro._**

**_-no es eso- lo miro molesta- es solo que todo el asunto me molesta y no me importa decir lo que pienso al respecto._**

**_-qué bueno, empezaba a creer que las molestias que me tome por salvarte no habían valido la pena, ya que eras una loca suicida.- y no tuvo tiempo de replicar mas cuando marceline le lanzo un cojín (uno pesado y espeso del sillón) a la cara._**

**_-ojala y te ahogues- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y seguía caminado alrededor de la habitación (de nuevo)._**

**_El solo se lo quito de la cara y lo puso atrás de su cabeza mientras el acomodaba su vista al techo, que desde su llegada se había vuelto lo más interesante._**

**_-¿!cuánto tiempo más estaremos en este lugar?!-_**

**_Aparte de la loca a su lado, claro está._**

* * *

_¡Maldita sea!_

Intento mover la escoba de ese pegajosamente antinatural charco de…de…_esa _ apestosa cosa.

Pero por más que tirara del mango de la vieja escoba no cedía, esa "mermelada" transparente con destellos tornasol era tremendamente viscosa, tanto que no me movía, solo estaba ahí, echa una plasta (una que tenía un espesor considerable), situada en medio del living, con ella a un lado desarreglada ante el esfuerzo y poco tiempo de preparación esa mañana, solo vestía un pescador color pistache con una camiseta de maga corta color Amarillo y su cabello sujeto en un trenza sencilla sujetada por una pañoleta blanca.

¿Qué diablos era eso exactamente?, no tenía la gran idea de lo que fuere, pero apestaba como el infierno, solo pudo descifrar gracias a la "cooperación" de Marshall (tómese por sacudirlo por el cuello de su camisa hasta que este se fastidio y cedió) que esa era la mentada mermelada con la que tenía que trapear el suelo después de barrer, pero nadie le dijo que no había trapeador ni que esa endemoniada cosa era demasiado espesa, tanto que prácticamente tubo que romper el frasco de color vino opaco sin etiquetar que le habían dado.

¿Qué para que era?, al parecer servía como será para el piso, sin esa mermelada especial el piso de jengibre estaría tan reseco que terminaría por romperse por tanto uso (y porque sencillamente el jengibre no es un materia para la construcción y uso).

Tiro más fuerte aguantándose las arcadas de asco, cuanto sus nuevas y limitadas fuerzas le permitían, pero lo único que parecía moverse era el mango de la escoba, mientras las hebras de esta seguían atoradas en la plasta esa. Intento moverse de posición y apoyar su pie en una mesita de te cercana y así impulsarse para seguir tirando.

Pero la maldita seguía atorada y sin intención de moverse.

Con un gruñido por la fuerza que empleaba y siguió tirando mientras se echaba de espaldas para tener más peso e impulso.

Y lo que tenía que pasar paso.

El mango termino por romperse y ella de caer de espaldas con las piernas alzadas al aire.

Marceline-0  
plasta antinatural-1

-Maldita cosa-murmuro entre enojada y avergonzada por su rotundo fracaso. Se sobo la nuca mientras en su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo el mango roto de la escoba.

-¿quieres callarte?, haces mucho escándalo, hay gente tratando de dormir-el moreno la reprendió desde su cómodo lugar en el sofá. Su entre cejo estaba levemente fruncido mientras permanecía con los ojos serrados.

Y ahí vio la forma perfecta de descargar frustración.

* * *

-bien, dado que ustedes no pudieron con el simple trabajo de limpiar el living-su tono de reproche intentaba hacer que ellos "reflexionaran en lo que hicieron", pero solo lograba que su molestia aumentara- les encargare la tarea atender el jardín- siguiéndole el algo lento paso, Marceline y Marshall avanzaban molestos cargando con los nuevos utensilios de jardinería.

Un par de cubetas con palas, regaderas, y guantes decorados con retorcidas flores de colores café.

Pero lo más sobresaliente aparte de su cara molesta era su aspecto.

Ella con su cabello negro y completamente tieso a cada lado de su cabeza que relucía brillosa a causa de la mermelada, su ropa des arreglada y arrugada y unos cuantos raspones y moretones que salían a la vista. Sin mencionar ese horrible olor que desprendía a causa de la mermelada.

Y el, a su lado derecho lucia su ropa des arreglada, arrugada y con manchas de la misma mermelada, adjunto con el par de chichones y moretones a acusa de los golpes que marceline le dio con el mango de la escoba, su cabello estaba notoriamente más alborotado haciendo que sus orejas de gato se perdieran parcialmente entre tanta mata de cabello.

Si hubieran seguido era seguro que terminarían destruyendo el living, de hecho, ya habían roto una mesita de té, dos ceniceros, quebrado un retrato de incalculable edad (según el señor cerdo) , pero bueno, no fue una gran pérdida, ambos concordaban en que a esa señora gorda y fea del retrato nadie la extrañaría.

Si no hubiera llegado el cerdo todo apurado y enojado, era seguro que ellos sin pena ni remordimiento hubieran seguido con ese ritmo, es más, algo que ellos nunca admitirían, era que de echo…se estaban divirtiendo.

No todos los días entras en una especia de guerra de "avienta todo lo que este a tu mano y esquiva cuán rápido puedas si no quieres perder un ojo".

-por aquí- les informo mientras daba una vuelta a la derecha en un pasillo sin gente. Ellos le siguieron el paso sin emitir ningún ruido y con sus caras de disgusto.

Marceline no podía creer cuanto rosa y dulce había en esa posada de jengibre, es decir, ni el dulce reino era tan…empalagoso.

Pero había algo que chocaba perturbantemente con eso.

Las paredes, rebosaban de adornos de diferentes colores y figuras rosas, pero ese no era el problema si no los retratos de desconocidos con cara de pocos amigos y pintados en un estilo gótico, que chocaba demasiado con los colores alegres impuestos en todo a su alrededor; a leguas se notaba que debían tener muchos años y que debieron ser de familia, porque solo concebía que por deber familiar exponías este tipo de cosas.

Ranas, ratas, sapos, hombres y mujeres con orejas y colas elegantemente vestidas con ropa muy graciosa a su parecer y con caras de haber comido limones; perecía que la seguían con la mirada.

Volteo su vista a su costado derecho topándose con un imperturbable moreno, no sabía si estaba tan molesto que no hacia reacción alguna o estaba tan aburrido que nada le sorprendía. Sea lo que sea él estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, pues no apartaba su seria mirada del frente y parecía no notar que lo miraba, o por lo menos, no lo demostraba.

Decidida a no tentar más sus suerte volvió su mirada al lado contrario, notando como los góticos y chocantes retratos empezaban a cambiar, tanto en estilo como en "personas", ahora el estilo de pintura era más, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿alegre?, ya había más colores que no fueran el negro, blanco y rojo sangre, aunque los ahí presentes no dejaban su cara de limón agrio, y juraba que hasta despedían fastidio y no superioridad como los otros.

Ya al final, en lo que serán los retratos más recientes, en lo que sería el último, al final del pasillo colgado lucía un retrato con una sonriente y alegre tronquitos alado del señor cerdo, ambos vestidos de novios, de seguro el día de su boda, tan alegres y rosas que chocaban con los retratos de antes pero conjugaban muy bien en lo empalagoso del lugar.

-ya llegamos- les dio el aviso mientras se detenía y ellos atrás igual, dejando una considerable distancia que no se rompió desde que los saco del living. Con su pata abrió una puerta grande de madera en color verde aguacate que marceline no había notado por sus divagaciones y apreciación.

Al abrirla hizo un chirrido nada molesto a decir verdad, mientras la luz los segó un momento y la pelinegra por mera costumbre de supervivencia salto despavorida tras de Marshall para ocultarse del sol.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- la cuestiono mientras la miraba sobre su hombro y veía como ella se encaramaba en si mista y lo usaba como escudo ante el sol, para tener el menos contacto posible con la luz.

-el sol- trato de justificarse, y es que aún no sabía si podía estar ante el sol y no quemarse, no quería arriesgarse.

-¿Qué con el sol?-volteo su mirada a la puerta ya abierta y al cerdo que los veía entre molesto y extrañado por su actitud esperando a un lado de la puerta.

Y ella no respondió, solo se removió un poco más en su espalda sujetando inconscientemente la parte trasera de su camisa al no tener otra cosa que sostener por los nervios.

El solo suspiro con fastidio pero no hizo amago de moverse de su lugar.

-¿se van a aquedar solo así?- molesto el cerdo los miraba con reproche y de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué planean?, ¿no pagar su deuda?, pues déjenme decirles que de aquí no se irán hasta que la paguen.

Porque tenían que hacerlo, quisieran o no, después de todo tanto el medicamento como la estadía y comida tenían un precio aquí y en cualquier parte, y aunque todo eso estaba cubierto por ser un favor de tronquitos este perdió toda valides cuando ella se fue, y como el segundo al mando era su esposo el decidió que se les cobraría como huéspedes.

Y helos aquí, trabajando para pagar.

¿Pero que no el gato tenía dinero?, pues no, al parecer y por palabras propias "no lo necesitaba".

-¿es necesario?- se atrevió a preguntar algo nerviosa des de su resguardo atrás del pelinegro.

-¿Qué estés atrás de mi o que te pongas así?-

Y como respuesta recibió un codazo por parte de la vampira.

-tu calla- y Marshall estuvo tentado a moverse de su lugar por dicha acción y atreverse a callarlo.

_Después de que le hago el favor._

Pero aun así…no se movió.

-¿entonces?- el señor cerdo no se molestaba en disimular lo impaciente que estaba con su actitud. La de ambos.

¿Qué hacía?, ¿y si seguía sin poder salir al sol?, ¿si se quemaba?, esa era una horrible sensación que ningún vampiro quisiera sentir. El calor, las llagas, el ardor del infierno.

_No gracias…_

Mejor ahí, atrás del pelinegro que la tapaba bien del sol, segura, sin quemazón y heridas.

-si no quieren esto, serán los baños entonces-

-¡ya voy, ya voy!-

Ni loca se mete a ese lugar de nuevo, fue suficiente en su corta estadía cuando se equivocó de baño como para saber que no era un lindo lugar.

Pelo por todo el lugar, lo que quería querer que fueran uñas en el suelo y el lavabo, en el mejor de los casos, y ese fétido y pesado olor que en su existencia había olido despedido de todo y ningún lugar.

Se tomó el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca. Le daban nacías de tan solo recordad esa visión.

-¿bien?-

-¡que ya voy!- tomo con un poco más de fuerza el agarre de la camisa mientras se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior. Podría decirse que hasta estaba temblando leve mente ante la expectativa, nuca antes, desde que se volvió vampira tubo que exponerse así al sol, aunque este le gustara siempre lo disfrutaba bajo la seguridad de su sombrilla y protegida con su ropa , la única vez (que no fue la de prueba) que se quemó con el sol, fue cuando jake le quito la sombrilla por tener "embrujado" a finn. Y eso, como dijo antes, no es una sensación que quisiera volver a repetir.

_Tu puedes, tu puedes, solo es el sol ¿Qué te puede hacer el sol?, aparte de quemarte y desintegrarte claro…_

Diablos, su mente no la ayudaba.

-señorita que no me hago más joven esperando aquí-

Tomo aire y serró los ojos para darse valor e impulso.

_A la una.._

Se acercó mas al filo y final de la espalda del chico.

A_ las dos…_

Dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y con incertidumbre levanto el pie derecho.

_¡A las tres!_

Se soltó por fin de su agarre y salto directo a la luz del sol.

No sentía que se quemara, o que doliera siquiera, solo sentía un leve y hasta reconfortante calor en su piel, uno que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir.

Con incertidumbre e impulsada por la curiosidad entreabrió un ojo solo para ver la luz ambarina inundándolo todo, y sorprendida empezó a palparse los brazos y cara sin creerse todavía que no tuviera llagas o heridas por el sol.

-no me quema-murmuro boquiabierta en un susurro.

-¿perdón?- el cerdo le pregunto confundido pero todavía molesto mientras se acercaba un poco más a la impresionada chica. ¿a esa que le pasaba?.

-no me quema- repitió más alto y entendible esta vez con una sonrisa creciente, una de esas que parecía no saber cómo salir a la luz. - ¡no me quema!- no pudo más y grito de felicidad extendiendo sus brazos al techo mientras brincaba -¡no me quema!- e inconscientemente se volteo a su lado derecho a sostener el brazo derecho del pelinegro que la veía con una ceja alzada mientras ella sonreía por primera vez desde que la conocía.

-sí, si, no le quema- repitió monótono y burlón el cerdo trajeado viendo a la extraña chica desarreglada y apestosa que no dejaba de dar saltos y gritar disparates mientras sostenía el brazo del igualmente des arreglado chico- ¿ahora si vuelven al trabajo?.

Ese par sí que era demasiado extraño.

* * *

El jardín era enorme, rebosante de plantas de diferentes formas, texturas y tamaños, pero aunque le daba un aire al bosque, pues ciertamente estaba a un lado de este, y los tallos y ramas de algunas plantas se asemejaban a la retorcida forma de la fauna, sin duda sus colores eran más alegres y su olor más delicioso, porque, no olían a perfure, ni a hierba, no, las flores y planas ahí olían a comida. Inclusive, los insectos semejaban algunos alimentos u objetos, como los caballetes mecedora o las mariposas panque.

El pasto, era fiusha y tan suave como el pasto purpura, estaba cortado perfectamente, decorando y acompasando las áreas de masetas y sembradío del dichoso jardín.

Cada área cercada y marcada con letreros y rebosantes de cuervos, que, tenían de función espantar a los espantapájaros que se comían las plantas y sembradíos.

Todo era muy lindo, y hasta antójable.

-¡ven aquí pato del demonio!-el grito molesto y cansado de la morena resonó por todo el jardín interrumpiendo la "calma", mientras las risas del pelinegro le asían competencia.-¡Y tú, cállate!- se detuvo momentáneamente solo para darse la media vuelta y regañarlo.

Y el sentado en el filo de una barda a la sombre de un árbol solo se detuvo un momento pero seguido soltó una carcajada nada disimulada, ¿y quién lo culpaba?, si viéndola a si de desesperada y a punto de degollar al pobre pato, con su cabello todo enredado y tieso, pues la mermelada ya había secado y su ropa ahora rasgada y manchada de tierra, con su cara, ¡por todos los pasteles de manzana! ¡su cara!, toda marcada por las patas del pato y roja de cansancio e ira.

-¡ya deja de reírte de mí!- ya completamente volteada se cruzó de brazos para verse más "intimidante", pero los mechones de su cabello disparados a todas direcciones con una firmeza antinatural no dejaban que diera el efecto deseado.

-no me río de ti, me río contigo…solo que tú no colaboras.-pero al final de la frase no se molestó en disimular su risa.

-¿sabes?, si fueras tan amable de ayudarme en vez de quedarte ahí sentado acabaríamos más rápido y nos iríamos ya-dejo de lado al pato endemoniado que seguía graznando y revoloteando en el fondo, mientras ella se sacudía un poco la tierra y se acercaba a la barda donde el tan cómodamente sentado se dedicaba reírse de ella y sus intentos de atrapar a la ave que se comía a las hortalizas de color naranja.

-oh no- dejo de reírse pero no de sonreír- ¿yo que tengo que ayudar?, que yo sepa, yo no tengo ninguna deuda-y antes de que ella replicara, porque si, el ya sabía que marceline estaba a nada de replicar su afirmación decidió seguir- pa pa pa- meneo de lado a lado el dedo índice indicándole que no objetara- ¿en quién se gastó la medicina?, oh, espera, y no olvides el cuarto, la comida, el agua, la ropa, - mencionaba mientras iba contando con los dedos y marceline se ponía roja- la vajilla que rompiste y ni hablar de lo del living. Que yo tenga entendido, todo eso fue por ti.

-pero no es mi culpa- empezó a defenderse- necesite de la medicina y doto lo demás porque estaba herida y…

-¿y porque estabas herida?- la interrumpió con un tono que le decía que continuara, que era muy obvio.

-porque caí al agua helada-replico como niña regañada.

-¿y porque caíste?-

-porque el guardián me tiro-

-no, caíste porque no me hiciste caso, si hubieras hecho lo que te dije nada hubiera pasado y nada de esto se estaría cobrando, así que ¿de quién es la culpa?-dejo la pregunta al aire esperando que ella la respondiera, pero solo obtuvo una cara de fastidio y molestia de la vampira que volteo su cabeza a un lado evitando verlo.

Carajo, ¿Por qué tenía razón?, no podía refutar eso, tenía que admitir (solo para ella, y demasiado en el fondo) que él estaba en lo correcto, si no fuera por su orgullo y desconfianza nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiro con fastidio. Pero aun así…

Tampoco era como si se estuviera arrepintiendo, que desconfiara y actuara orgullosa venía siendo por causa de él, si no hubiera actuado así en primera estancia, si no se hubiera burlado de ella, otra historia hubiera sido, por ello tampoco podía lamentarse por su actuar, al contrario, está muy segura de que actúa correctamente.

-no importa- molesta se güiro para tomar de nuevo la pala y perseguir de nueva cuenta al pato que de nuevo se estaba comiendo las hortalizas.

-¡cuak, cuak!- graznaba desesperado mientras aleteaba como poseso asiendo que sus pocas plumas se soltaran y se le metieran a la boca o impidieran su visión.

Cuando la morena dejo de perseguirlo harta el ave se detuvo de inmediato. Se quedó ahí parado con su mirada bizca y sus plumas esparcidas por todo el piso, y en su pico viejo y descuidado una pequeña hortaliza salía.

-cuak- grazno como comprobando que marceline ya no lo perseguía, pero a pesar de no obtener respuesta no se movió, siguió ahí parado, solo aleteando levemente asiendo que unas pocas plumas terminara de caer también.

La morena, a paso lento se iba acercando, con ambas manos limpias, al haber comprendido que ningún "arma" la ayudaría con el pato del demonio que para ser visco y viejo era condenadamente rápido y con mucho reflejo. Ejemplo fue cuando quiso atraparlo con la cubeta, ¿el plan? Caerle desde arriba para que no la viera, pero para su sorpresa, después del fastidio que fue haberse subido al árbol (sola, el gato estaba más divertido burlándose de su técnica para escalar), de la vergüenza que paso y del cansancio, cuando por fin el pato se posiciono debajo de ella, y pensó que ese era el momento idóneo para bajar, salto, la caída le saco el aire y trago un poco de tierra, y no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue su llegada a ese lugar , pero no le importó, ni eso ni las burlas del chico, solo le importaba que lo había atrapado, ¿pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando levanto la cubeta?, el pato no estaba, incrédula reviso a los lados barias veces pero nada, hasta que por algo volteo a su izquierda y ahí parado con su mirada bizca y sus plumas caídas estaba la maldita ave, que solo soltó un "cuak", y marceline del susto grito y se fue rodando al lado contrario con las carcajadas del moreno a un lado.

No cometería el mismo error de nuevo, así que esta vez solo se acercaría tan, pero tan lento que el ave no se podría dar cuenta, o si se daba, no le daría importancia.

Marshall no podía evitar reír ante lo que veía, era muy gracioso e hilarante el show que se estaba montando, ver al ave que nada le importaba las molestias que la chica se tomaba y la seriedad y casi psicosis con la que merceline no quería darse por vencida, porque era obvio que todo aquello era por mero orgullo.

Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse un par de cosas.

¿Cómo era que ella tuviera tanta competitividad y empeño en no fallar?

-¡HAY!-grito adolorida la chica mientras evitaba que el pato siguiera picoteándola una vez que la tubo demasiado cerca.

Y como era que ese pato tenia tatos reflejos.

* * *

-bueno. Dadas las circunstancias esta será su última oportunidad- su tono era completamente molesto y harto al momento de dirigirse a el par frente a él, que ya aseados y adecuadamente vestidos lo miraban con atención obligada- ya que los asistentes de la cocina tuvieron ciertos "accidentes"- no pudo recalcar con fastidio esa última palabra viendo gustativamente al par, apelando al hecho de que uno de los asistentes comiera la mermelada y enfermara del estómago y que el otro, al salir por unos ingredientes al jardín fuera tacleado por un pato y una pelinegra, quedando completamente noqueado , y así, la cocina deshabilitada.- y que no han cubierto su deuda, les encomendare atender la cocina esta noche, ¡pero les advierto!, una falla, por más pequeña que sea y llamare a la guardia de la reina- dicho eso movió sus manos a su espalda mientras los miraba con aire solemne.

Los pelinegros solo asintieron ante la advertencia. Y al notar que entendieron se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta movediza de la cocina con paso importante- ha, y algo más- se dio la media vuelta con la pesuña alzada- mucho cuidado con las especias.

Seguido solo se oyó el sonido de las pesuñas y la puerta serrarse.

Ninguno se movió a primera instancia, estaban (por lo menos la chica) más al pendiente de lo que estaba a su frente.

Una cocina de considerable tamaño totalmente llena de estantes y mesas de madera vieja y gastada, donde se denotaban que en algún momento debieron ser muy bonitos cuando fueron nuevos. Los estantes tapizaban casi cada rincón de las paredes a excepción de la pare izquierda en donde se encontraba una ventana con cortinas estampadas con dibujos de manzana y desde donde se podía apreciar la noche que recién había caído.

Cada frasco de cada estante era de diferentes colores y tamaños, unos, desde el tamaño de su dedo meñique, hasta otros del tamaño de un galón de agua, cada uno con su debido etiquetado y marcado en letra desprolija y en cursiva, inclusive las etiquetas y la escritura se denotaban muy viejas y gastadas.

_¿Cuántos años tiene todo este lugar?_

Porque todo lo que había visto denotaba un uso de generaciones y exhausta preservación, como si no quisieren dejar de usarlo hasta que se terminara de deshacer.

-bien- hablo a nadie realmente mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camiseta de color marfil que le dieron para iniciar su labor en la cocina, junto con unos nuevos pescadores del mismo color y unas nuevas zapatillas. Su cabello, ahora sujeto en una coleta baja aplacado por una nueva pañoleta blanca con grabados de manzanas pequeñas la asían pensar que parecía una enfermera, por tanto blanco marfil que usaba.- manos a la obra.

Marshall a su lado no mostraba intención de hacer algo que no fuera acomodarse en una silla, lo cual hizo, con paso calmo avanzo hasta la silla situada al lado de la única ventana, recargando su mentón en la mano para ver más cómodamente asía afuera.

Para impresión de la pelinegra se sorprendió que, este no se arrugara y/o manchara en el acto, parecía como si no importara que hiciera siempre se veía bien.

Con ese conjunto parecido al suyo, a excepción de que el no tenía pescadores si no una pantalón y no tenía una pañoleta, lo cual dejaba sus orejas perfectamente visibles en medio de su des arreglado cabello que parecía que fue acomodado así a propósito, pero ella sabía que no, el solo se secó el cabello y ya, el solo se puso la ropa y ya, no intento nada, no se esmeró en nada, y el muy maldito se veía como uno de esos modelos.

Bien, empezaba, aparte de odiarlo a tenerle envidia.

_Genial marceline, le tienes envidia a un gato…_

Wui, y que se note el sarcasmo.

Con un resoplido molesto se güiro para dejar de verlo, algo que muy a su desconcierto y odio parecía hacer muy a menudo.

Con cautela se acercó hasta una mesa cerca de la gran y pesada estufa de metal que más que nada parecía esa en donde hansel y gretel aventaron a la bruja, tan grande y pesada, toda negra escupiendo fuego, tanto así, que estuvo tentada a abrir el horno de la misma y gritar "hay alguien ahí" y ver si la "bruja escaldufa" respondía; pero se abstuvo, eso sería muy tonto, así que solo se quedó ahí parada observando obtusa los ingredientes expuestos en la mesa, unas…em… ¿zanahorias? De color verde para nada apetecible con lunares rosas, a su lado unos racimos de lechuga, bueno, eso parecía, seguido unos frascos grandes etiquetados como "paprika", y un par de cuchillos de carnicero y cebollero.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer con eso?, bueno, con cualquier cosa de ese lugar, ¿Qué clase de comida era la que acostumbraban comer?, ¿Cómo diablos saber que es lo que esperaban que ella hiciera?, ¿no se suponía que solo ayudaría en la cocina? , ¿!Donde carajos estaban los cocineros?!.

-¿y qué demonios debo cocinar?- pregunto con el entrecejo levemente fruncido sin apartar su mirada de la vieja mesa y lo que ofrecía.

-cualquier cosa que sea comestible- opino sin verla, con un aire ausente pero que se dejaba en duda al haber respondido.- ¿Qué comen de dónde bienes?.

-eso no lo sé- frustrada lo volteo a ver- ase mucho que yo no "como"

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que al ser una vampira no tenía necesidad de comer comida, yo sobrevivo absorbiendo el rojo de las cosas-

-¿pero que tu no comiste tarta de tronquitos?- le pregunto algo contrariado a hora volteando solo su mirada para verla de costado.

Joder, ¿lo hizo?, no lo recuerda, pero, si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, no había tenido hambre desde que despertó y cuando tronquitos les dio la tarta antes de irse y que Marshall contara su parte de la historia, ella… ¿que había hecho ella?, se había sentado, lo había oído, no le había creído y le lanzó la vajilla…

Bacía.

¡Joder que si lo había hecho!, había comido tarta.

Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa no se atrevió a refutar más.

-¿y bien?- la reto a continuar, pero ¿ella que diría a hora?.

_Piensa marceline, piensa…_

-me gusta la tarta- y se abofeteo mentalmente por la respuesta y justificación tan estúpida, pero termino por morderse la lengua al no poder demostrar su frustración cuando el moreno le sonrió burlo desde el marco de la ventana.

Y ¡maldita sea toda deidad existente en esta y las otras tierras!, ¿Por qué él se veía tan bien aun cuando se burlaba de ella?.

-vaya, entonces ¿Por qué no haces una?- la retaba, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que el sabía que ella mentía, y la estaba retando en algo que ambos sabían que no podría.

_Hijo de puta._

-¿y porque no mejor sopa?- se llevó las manos a la cadera como jarra, con la barbilla levemente en alto tratando, y repito _tratando_ de verse segura.

-¿y porque no mejor tarta?-siguió con esa sonrisa de demonio que surcaba sus facciones, mientras ella enrojecia de vergüenza y molestia.

-porque la sopa es mas sencilla, ya es de noche-señalo a fuera de la ventana donde el índigo lo inundaba todo y las estrellas alumbraban- y estoy segura de que los clientes quieren comer ya, así que la sopa es más rápida de hacer, acabamos rápido y nos vamos rápido.

-yo voto por la tarta-

-me vale lo tu opinión, sopa será y punto- robótica se dio la media vuelta y empezó a tomar los utensilios con clara duda, y es que ¿para que demonios se usaba esto?, ¿y esto?, estaba segura de que un termómetro no tendría una calavera como medidor para marca un punto, y ¡por glob! ¿Qué era eso?, ¿una cuchara?, ¿un cuchillo?, o ¿una olla?.

Con un escalofrío dejo eso donde lo encontró, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con una olla para sopa en su cara. Sorprendida dio un paso para atrás y así pudo observar al moreno que sostenía dicho traste frente a ella.

_¿Pero qué?_

-buscabas esto- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y ella todavía sorprendida solo asintió y lo tomo con duda.

-sí, gracias-ya es sus manos avanzo hasta la estufa que ya estaba prendida desde que llegaron y puso la olla al fuego una bes ya llena de agua.

-¿y de quesera la sopa?- le cuestión poniéndose del otro lado de la mesa de cara a ella.

-de pollo- le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y es que ella no sabía muy bien como cocinar, en sus más de 1000 años nunca tuvo la necesidad.

-¿Qué es pollo?-

Y marceline se dejó caer de cara a la mesa, sacudiendo todo lo que estaba en sima y dejando oír un golpe seco.

¿y ahora?, a esta ¿qué le pasaba?. Con duda vio como ella con letargo y pesadumbre levanto su cara de la mesa y lo miraba con cansancio.

-¿aquí no hay pollo?- le preguntaba como esperando que de verdad dijera que sí.

-si-

-¿enserio?-

-no-

Y moleta le tiro lo primero que estaba a la mano, que para variar fue un sartén.

Pero el solo se movió a un lado asiendo que la sartén diera con la puerta a sus espaldas en un sonoro golpe -¡hey!- y molesto, en respuesta le arrojo otra sartén cercana que ella esquivo agachándose.

-¿ha, si?- lo reto sin más. El entendió que esa era la guerra y que ella la había declarado oficialmente iniciada cuando le arrojo algo de paprika que fue a parar en parte a su cabello.

En respuesta no dudo en lanzarle sin remordimiento lo que pareciera un tomate de color fiusha aguado y espeso que le cayó en la cara. Ella con molestia se lo quito pesadamente con la mano derecha mientras le dedicaba una mirada que si pudiera lanzaría puñales estaría como alfiletero.

-ya verás-molesta le siseo cuando agarro un cucharon de madera que colgaba de los utensilios alado de la ardiente estufa.

-quiero ver que te atrevas- la reto igualmente mientras el tomaba el mango de la sartén que ella anteriormente había lanzado a la puerta.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo está pasando señor?- el sapo solo inflo su diafragma en muestra de su contento. El cerdo de traje a un lado sonrió complacido también mientras ayudaba a la rana acompañante a sentarse, pues esta no podía por su pesado vestido.-me alegro, y no se preocupen que pronto estará la Sena.

-¡HA!- el grito parcialmente callado por la puerta de la cocina descolocaba al oírlo.

Y el cerdo de paro completamente derecho a la expectativa- ¿Qué fue eso?- volteo atrás de él buscando con la vista, pero todo estaba normal, los clientes empezaban a tomar asiento para la cena y el personal los atendía.

Pero el sonoro traqueteo de trastes y cosas rompiéndose y cayéndose siguen oyéndose desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Entrecerró los ojos sospechoso mientras avanzaba a esa dirección.

-¡eso dolió!-

Solo dio la vuelta la izquierda a atender a una familia de extranjeros que empezaban a subirse al techo.

-señorita, le agradecería que se bajara del candelero-

* * *

Todo era un caos completo ahí adentro, los muebles y especias lo inundaban todo, frascos rotos y otros por romper, mientras la olla al fuego hervía con su contenido en un color morado espeso y burbujeante, ¿Qué tenía?, solo glob sabía, tantos ingredientes saliendo por los aires asían de una labor imposible saber que había caído ahí.

Las mesas y repisas de madera vieja y derruida, ahora lucían coloridas por polvos de especias y otros ingredientes de frascos rotos y otros abiertos a propósito en su prueba como "arma".

Pero aun así, las especias seguían saliendo volando por los aires.

En un extremo, el chico usaba la base de la silla como escudo, mientras sostenía la sartén y un frasco verde limón con la etiqueta "mostaza" en ella.

Mientras en la otra, la pelinegra usaba la mesa de escudo parcial (pues esta era muy pesada y no se movía) con su cucharon en la mano y la otra con una botella en color café etiquetada con el nombre de "pimienta".

Ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas por el cansancio y la resiente carrera de persecución, cuyo saldo fue que el terminara con su camiseta blanco marfil ahora de un color azul claro por un líquido del mismo color que la pelinegra le lanzo, aunque ella no salió invicta del ataque, pues él pudo tirarle en sima un polvo purpura que ocasiono que ahora su cabello destellara en ese color.

-¡tengo un cucharon y no dudare en usarlo!- le advirtió desde su posición, sosteniendo fuertemente el frasco.

-¡huy qué miedo!- se burló con sarcasmo- una cuchara de madera vieja.

Maldito gato y su maldito sartén de fierro.

En un acto reflejo, porque los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, terminaron lanzando los dos sus frascos al otro, que contra cualquier expectativa chocaron uno contra el otro en el aire, haciendo que una nube de polvo callera no solo en ellos, sino también en la "sopa".

Pronto ambos sintieron la picazón en la nariz y los ojos que se volvía molesta cada vez más, y que ocasiono que el par se tallara los ojos para mitigar la picazón.

-¿!qué demonios tenia tu frasco?!- contrariado le pregunto mientras seguido tallándose los ojos con rapidez.

-¿el mío?, ¿!que tenía el tuyo?!- le contraataco infantilmente mientras ella asía lo mismo.

-no intentes echarme a mí la culpa, que es obvio que solo tú puedes ocasionar estos problemas-

-y a ti ni se te ocurra acerté el mártir, que bien que tienes tu responsabilidad en esto-

Ambos no dejaban de gritarse y tallarse los ojos desesperados y enojados.

-yo no tengo la culpa !fuiste tú la que tiro primero el sartén!-dejo de tallarse el ojo derecho pero no así el izquierdo.

-si tú no me hubieras molestado, como bienes asiendo desde que te conozco, ¡esto no hubiera pasado!- marceline dejo de rascarse los ojos para verlo con la mirada entrecerrada e irritada igual que él.

-si tú me escucharás en vez de golpearme desde que te conozco, ¡absolutamente nada de esto estaría pasando!-

-y ahí vas de nuevo, ¡echándome en la cara mis errores!, como si tu fueras perfecto-ya se había parado parcialmente de sus escondite para así encararlo mejor, y el también había dejado la silla atrás.

-bueno, no te estaría echando en cara tus errores si no dejaras de cometerlos a cada momento- con paso cansado se iba acercando a la mesa donde marceline lo miraba altanera.

-huy, discúlpeme usted señor impío- su sarcasmo actuó más marcado y burlón-por lo menos yo si hago mi esfuerzo, no como tú, que lo único que has hecho maldito holgazán es reírte de mí todo el día mientras yo me parto el lomo y otras cosas para poder pagar la deuda- ya casi se podía decir que llegaba al otro lado de la mesa de tan al frente que se encontraba donde apenas sus brazos le servían de soporte para no dar de lleno al frente-así que no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de echarme en cara mis errores, que por lo menos yo si lo intento.

-¿intentar?- el no de mostraba enojado, pero la sonrisa agria y para nada burlona o divertida que mostraba dejaba en claro que no era un juego- si lo único que tú has hecho es quejarte y lanzar cosas mientras gritas como histéricas, ¿y intentos?, ¿de qué intentos hablas? Si solo haces el ridículo, de verdad que ni siquiera lo intentas realmente, ¿y que solo tú te esfuerzas para pagar la deuda?, linda, ¿no queda claro que la deuda es tuya? Y que yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver en su pago, si no fueras tan testaruda y necia, otra historia seria.

Marceline ya rechinaba los dientes de furia- mira gato- escupió con desprecio la última palabra-que si tanto fue un problema salvarme mejor no lo hubieras hecho, nadie te lo pidió, yo no te lo pedí, si vas a echarme en car tu "ayuda" mejor búscate otro argumento, que tu cara de "tienes que callarte y hacer lo que de te digo porque yo te salve" no sirve con migo, de favores más grandes me eh desentendido, así que jodete, porque no pienso quedarme callada ante tus tonterías.

-¿tonterías?- y el no dejaba de sonreír con esa crueldad casi hiriente-mira quién habla, la que se queja de que la salvaran, ¿es verdad?, ¿de verdad te da igual que te hubiera dejado en el fondo de ese frió rió?- se acercó hasta quedar cara cara casi rosando sus narices mientras le susurraba ladino- porque en ese caso, anda, nadie te impide irte sin pagar de todas formas, quiero ver que lo hagas, a ver si sobrevives.

Se quedaron así lo que parecieron horas pero el realidad fue solo un minuto, en el cual tan ensimismados estaban en su guerra de miradas hirientes que no notaron cuando el señor cerdo entro tarareando una canción sin mucho ritmo e iba y tomaba unos platos y serbia con otro cucharon, uno más profundo, el contenido de la olla.

Como entro salió un par de veces más, cada uno en sus cosas, el trajeado en atender a los clientes y el otro par en ver quien cedía primero.

Nadie notando el olor a pimienta en todo el aire.

* * *

-tome espero les guste- dejando el plato dio una sonrisa como todo buen anfitrión debe de hacer recibiendo otra a cambio como todo buen invitado y huésped debe de responder.

Se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su entrega de comida.

La joven de cabellera morada y orejas de ratón que vestía un lindo vestido gris sonreía a su acompañante, un joven de cabello azul y orejas de perro vestido en un traje blanco, ambos sonreían, ¿y cómo no? Si ese era su primer aniversario de pareja y el la había invitado a cenar a esta famosa posada.

Con unas sonrisitas tontas empezaron a comer la sopa, notando en esta un peculiar y exótico sabor a pimienta.

-como que esto sabe un poco raro, ¿no?-opino el chico viendo extrañado el plato frente a él.

-a ti nada te gusta- la chica dejo de comer para verle- ni mi vestido, ni mi maquillaje, tuve que cambiarme de nuevo porque a ti no te pereció que se veía bien-

-¿y me culpas?- molesto la vio – ese vestido morado, con sombra y labial morado, hacían que parecieras una berenjena-

-¿me estás diciendo gorda?-

Los gritos de enojo y reclamos empezaban a inundar el comedor, con un incesante borboteo de quejas y gritos.

-¡tu hermana está más buena!-

-¿crees que olvidaría que olvidaste mi cumpleaños?-

-¡eso fue hace 20 años supéralo!-

-¡odio como comes pareces un cerdo!-

-¡eso soy mujer!-

No paso mucho tiempo para que se pasaran a los golpes ahí adentro, el pobre señor cerdo no se daba basto para impedir las peleas y empujones entra las parejas y los miembros de mesas vecinas.

* * *

-¿!quieres ver que puedo yo sola?!-

-¡adelante!-

Molesta la morena empezó a remangarse más las mangas mientras avanzaba a la puerta seguida por la vista del pelinegro que la miraba escéptico.

Que no se atrevía, ¡él se atrevía a decir que no se atrevía a irse sola!, ¡pues ya vería!, no lo necesitaba, de hecho nunca lo necesito, fue estúpido pedir su ayuda.

Se quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza y la dejo caer con fuerza al suelo, dejando salir así un poco de su frustración con él y consigo misma.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, y no solo físicamente, si no emocionalmente, la cabeza y garganta le dolía de tanto pelear y gritar, era frustrante, estar cerca de él era frustrante y emocionalmente agotador.

Suspiro cansada y hastiada ante eso. Solo con su padre y su ex llego a un estado como aquel, la diferencia fue que aquellos dos caso fueron acumulación de años, y con Marshall fue solo acumulación de un par de días.

Si fuera mortal estaba segura de que ya hubiera muerto de un paro cardíaco por estrés.

Pero los gritos y golpes del otro lado de la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos que se quedaron quietos viendo a dicho punto tratando de captar algo de lo que sucedía del otro lado.

-¡quiero el divorcio!-

Un grito femenino resonó claramente aun ante todo el ajetreo de haya fuera, eso sonaba como…

A un palea.

_¿Pero qué demonios pasa a hora?_

Con el entrecejo marcado por la duda merceline se quedó viendo a la puerta.

Y Marshall igual de contrariado se acercó para quedar atrás de ella y a una distancia considerable para poder escuchar mejor.

_¿Una pelea?_

Una pelea era lo que oía, los golpes y quejas eran obvios, sin mencionar los gritos apenas audibles del cerdo que pedían que pararan.

¿Qué significaba eso?, con duda volteo la cabeza asía donde debieron de caer los restos de los frascos, sonando los cristales rotos al pasar sobre ellos. Poniéndose de cuclillas tomo la mitad de un frasco café de decía "enta", más curioso movió la vista en busca de la mitad que faltaba, encontrándola no muy lejos y notando que esta decía "pimi", al juntarlo sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

_Pimienta…conque eso era._

Ahora tenía sentido, la picazón, el enojo y molestia casi instantánea, la principal razón por la que un comentario sencillo se volviera tan ofensivo y que la ira estallara así de volátil.

Solo la pimienta lograba ese efecto.

Ahora más decidido busco los restos de su frasco, porque aunque la pimienta fuera la responsable de la ira, no así de su efecto prácticamente instantáneo, por lo general se lleva unos 5 minutos en hacer efecto y esto fue al instante.

Cuando esculco un poco más dio con el frasco que el deduce tiro, la etiqueta "mostaza" estaba intacta, y tubo el impulso de golpearse la frente.

¡Pero claro!, la mostaza maximizo los efectos, haciendo que el efecto de la pimienta fuera más rápido.

Gruño con fastidio desde su lugar aun sosteniendo los pedazos rotos de vidrio en cuanto vio la sopa y que está prácticamente se había servido ya.

Mientras la vampira del otro lado de la habitación no dejaba de ver estupefacta la puerta, ¿debía salir ahora, o después?.

Pero toda duda fue sustituida por el enojo cuando sintió como un par de brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la cargaban.

Era el jodido gato.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!-se removía molesta intentando quitarse el agarre de ella, pero el ni la veía mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y se asomaba afuera.

¿Quién diablos que creía tomándola así de repente?.

-¡que me bajes!-

-shh- la chito- cállate y quédate quieta.

-tu no me callas- molesta empezó apalear al aire- ¡y que me sueltes te dije!.

Él no le prestó atención, mientras serraba por completo la puerta tras de ellos y empezaba a caminar entre el alboroto del comedor. Lo que antes fueron lindas mesas y una acogedora habitación, ahora lucia como un campo de batalla, con mesas volteadas, las paredes manchadas y la decoración rota, mientras todos ahí se gritaba a la cara o se golpeaba a puño limpio. Y si, también las mujeres.

_Diablos._

Era peor de lo que se imaginaba, así que con aplomo avanzo entre el tumulto y griterío hasta lo que sería la salida, aun con una chica gritando y re removiéndose en sus brazos como poseída.

Así que arto decido cargarla sobre su hombro derecho cual saco, no recibiendo mas que patadas y golpes en su espada por parte de marcerline que seguido grito algo como "tengo mis derechos" o cuando noto que no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, apelo a gritar "!auxilio, me están secuestrando!".

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse un par de cosas ante esa situación.

¿Cómo era que volvió a hacer lo mismo?, a volver ayudarla, cuando de nueva cuenta ella fue la del problema.

Y, ¿Cómo carajo no se cansaba de gritar?.

* * *

lo siento, lo se, prometí publicar cada semana, pero para ser sincera tuve una perdida la semana pasada, cuando ya tenia la mitad del capitulo, pero después de eso, uno entra en un estado de blanco total y después viene la fase de hacer algo, cualquier cosa contal de no pensar, y bueno, surgio esta plasta que es el capitulo mas grande hasta ahora.

espero que entiendan mis razones.

**Amaisupresh **hola :D que bueno que te aya echo reír, y que mi sentido del humos no solo sea una frikies mía. y lo se, esa tronquitos es todo un caso, la volveremos a ver por estos lares pero ya muy adelante, y lo de los errores del cap pasado, te seré lo mas sincera, no se que diablos paso, cuando recibí tu review fui directo a mi capitulo en word, pero estaba muy bien, no fue hasta que cheque en el preview que se notaron eso errores, no se si me puedas explicar como pasa eso, también, cuando repase este capitulo le faltaban letras y tenia otras palabras, isa que tube que corregirlo, no se que pasa, pero el punto es que ya lo corregi y espero que no se me haya pasado ninguno de esos detalles y que el capitulo te aya gustado.

**Guest **que marshall siente algo por marceline?, bueno eso es algo seguro, que si es algo romántico, bueno, eso no estay muy segura, ya que bueno, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, si en la atracción a primera vista, pero no, no amor. y con respecto a su personalidad hiriente, pues bueno, hay si tendrá que mejorar el sólito y con el tiempo .w. (marceline puede cambia un poco eso...a golpes XD jajaja(?). y si, tronquitos y sus telenovelas, es todo un caso con ella, lo simon, bueno, si cada vez que lo e mencionado es como algo doloroso, después de todo intento imaginarme como fue eso para marceline y lo que sintió. espero que este capitulo te aya gustado.

**MarcyAbadeerTheQueen **HOLA :D gracias por considerar bueno mi fic, de verdad que si, ami también me gusta mucho esta pareja, es una lastima que no tenga tantos fic, pero no te preocupes que aquí entre nos ya tengo barios mas .w. y lo del romance, PERO POR SUPUESTO XD no de inmediato y no uno que digas rosa, pero de que habrá habrá, muy a su manera (amor/odio o amor apache? decide XD (?). no ya enserio, si, no te preocupes, y que bueno que te entretenga, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado, y espero verte muy seguido por aquí :D

gracias, gracias, nuevos lectores, lectores silenciosos y los nuevos agregados afavoritos, se los agradesco de verdad.


End file.
